Sailor Moon Crossing over
by Moonangel24
Summary: This is just another one of my cross over stories with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha. it just some Random story I thought about hope you like it. In order to know more about the story you'll have to read it for yourselves. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon crossing over.

One day Inuyasha Miroku, Sango and Kagome, were walking around looking for clues on Narku, For the last few week now they been staying at diffeneit village and they been in 3 diffeneit villages and found nothing not a clue on Narku, so they sat down for the night in the woods.

Inuyasha he like being outside villages.

We have Miroku a Monk, and then you have Sango a demon slayer and Kagome a priestess with magic power too see the jewel of four souls and you got Kirara, Sango's two tail demon cat, helper of the demon slayer's for year's and then you have Shippb, and demon fox kit, and fanlly you have Inuyasha,  
a half demon, who lost his mother when he was only a boy and felt like he could never trust anyone no one was ever nice to him they all hated him, it felt like no one care about him and they were alway s mean to him so he never trusted anyone.

Then he met Kikyo a Priestess that protected the jewel of four souls  
before Kagome She was Inuyasha s frist love and Narku hated Kikyo so he wanted to kill her and sadly Inuyasha became apart of it and fell into Narku s trap and then both thought the other had betray eachother and she sled Inuyasha, to a tree where he was never to be set free, then she die, and took the jewel with her.

But some how the jewel was made into another body Kikyo's Reincarnation Kagome, was said to be Kikyo's Reincarnation and that she was to find the jewel and protect it with her life but she never listed to anyone at frist then the jewel had been broken by her,  
into million's of pieces of shads and now Inuyasha,  
who she set free from the tree was to help her get the jewel back in every way prossable.

All long the way they met Shippbo who now like Kagome son. and then they met Miroku a real prevet who loves to rub girls butts, and then they met Sango, along with Kirara and soon they were like a family they all work together.

And then they also met Koga a full Wolf demon who thinks he's better then Inuyasha and he can win Kagome s heart and so they all have been looking for Narku,  
lately Koga and his wolfs have joined Inuyasha and the other on there quest to find and kill Narku, of course Kagome, invited Koga to go with them and pour Inuyasha, had no say in it what so what ever.

So now let a new story begin.

The story will start next chapter thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon crossing over.

We been walking for hours mutt can't you even smell where we are going Yelled out Koga.

Shut up wolf I know where we are going you aren't helping by yelling every ten min, Spoke up Inuyasha growling with anger. Just shut up Yelled back Koga Angry that the mutt always get to be leader. Huh stupid wolf replied Inuyasha mumbling to himself.

what ever let just set up camp Spoke Koga. I think that a great idea Say's Kagome. I knew you would say that my dear Spoke up Koga being his normal self only caring about himself.

Oh well were not going to get anywhere tonight so let just all head out by morning Says Sango. Yeah Sango's right let all get a good night sleep and rest easy Replied Miroku.

yeah you would agree with her anytime monk just so you can sleep with her Replied Koga.

I well have you know that is not true I love Sango very much but I can agree with her anytime I want, Huh I don t like him anymore Yelled back Miroku. I know what does Kagome see in him anyway Replied Inuyasha angry.

I don't know but I don't like it either, He's always like that never caring about anyone's feelings but Kagome's that is all Spoke up Sango. jerk Spoke out Inuyasha. yeah well we could leave with out them Replied Miroku.

No Miroku you know we can't leave with out Kagome we need her to find the jewel other wise we can't get anywhere Says Sango. Yeah your right as always Sango, I just don't like having to have to put up with Koga's insult's Replied Miroku. I know he's even more jerky then Inuyasha Spoke up Shippbo angry too the fact Kagome spend all her time with Koga now not him.

I wish there was a Woman better then Kagome who could help us Spoke Miroku.

Yeah I wish for the same thing Says Inuyasha.

Now boys Kagome may have a bad boyfriend but we can't forget the time she went out of her way to try and save all of us Replied Sango. yeah I guess so Spoke Miroku.

No Sango that Kagome is no longer with us Koga took that Kagome away forever and Kagome will never admit that she was wrong she's a real bitch and selfish and it always about Her when dose she ever think about anyone else beside her self never Yelled Inuyasha.

Yeah your right Inuyasha well I guess I do wish there was a better girl then Kagome too Replied Sango.

So they all wish there was a way better women then Kagome. someone who has a heart, strong and powerful, someone who could just take Narku, out for good and that would be it Say's Inuyasha. but where could such a girl be, could there be another girl better then Kagome.

But what would you want her to have as a personality asks Sango smiling. Well if you asks Me say s Miroku, I would like her to be like you Sango, sweet kind and strong that way she could take care of herself and well very loving of other s say s Miroku.

Blush... wow that sound nice say s Sango surprised by Miroku's words about her.

what would you like her to be like Inuyasha asks Sango.

Well if you asks Me I would have to go with someone who care for people for being different like me and she would be able to be stronger then any other girl I have ever meet and powerful where she could have powers to kill someone who got in her way and she would love me and only me Spoke Inuyasha honestly blushing.

Wow Inuyasha that kind of girl would have to be like almost full blooded demon to have power like that and wait min, why would she be able to love you and only you Asks Miroku.

Because you already have Sango to love and be with Replied Inuyasha.

And like you don t have someone already Spoke up Miroku confused. and that would be who asks Inuyasha wondering where Miroku was going with this.

um Kikyo your so called lover the reason Kagome lelf you for Koga Replied Miroku. oh no not this again Says Sango shacking her head no.

No Me and Kikyo, are done I don't want anything to do with her again Yelled back Inuyasha. If I may asks this question but, why not asks Sango confused and surprised.

Because it time to move on with my life and plus she just not the Kikyo I used to be in love with it just time I move on I feel sad for what happen to her and that she was killed but it not my flute that she die Narku, is the one who cut Kikyo, down Spoke Inuyasha.

so I finally see that I know it been along time for me to see it but I do now and not only that but Kikyo never love me for the Half Demon, that I was she wanted me to be Humen, cause she didn't want anyone to see her with a Half Demon as her Husbeen, I just want to be free of this pain and move on with my life, and move on and live my life with someone else who can really turely love me as the half demon, that I am it time I stop kidding myself I am never going to be a great full demon like my father was, and I have to just take it like a man, and I well never be anything but a half demon say's Inuyasha.

Do you really mean that Inuyasha asks Miroku surprised.

your ready to just give up on trying to be a full demon Replied Sango surprised too.

Yes Sango I do I need to grow up and live my life happily as I can but I don't know where to start but I hope I find it out there, and that what I am going to try to look for in a women say s Inuyasha. I am going to try being nicer and more loving, caring and Sensitive to her feelings, and i hope she is to my feelings as well then Spoke Inuyasha.

Everyone was shock right now it was dead silent right now. Then Inuyasha continue you finish what he was trying to say.

Some how but I don't know how to be so touchy and such things Spoke up Inuyasha breaking everyone out of there shock state.

Well first you should try to be very friendly Say s Sango. Then what after that Asks Inuyasha. if she like you then you well know if she like you or not say s Miroku. Thanks guys really I can always count on you both Replied Inuyasha.

your welcome say s Sango, and Miroku, together at the same time.

They all stay up a little bit longer, But someone over heard there confession and didn't like the sound of it, Kikyo was listing to Inuyasha, confessions with Miroku, and Sango and the fact that he doesn't want to be with her anymore piss her off big time now she was going to think of a way to get revenge on Inuyasha, for dumping her, she walk away thinking of a way to make Inuyasha, regret leaving her for good, she would make him pay for good he would heat his mistake forever as she walk off into the dark, and disappears into the darkness.

After that they went to bed to sleep for the night.

Well to be continue until next time thanks for reading bye now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Now in the future.

Serena was the world strongest girl alive she had great power of the Sliver crystal and she was also a worrier a girl that come's from space, she wasn't like many people They didn't like what she was she had protected them all the way and they think that she could easily betray them, but she never did so in the end they all stop thinking that she was going to hurt people.

And just let her do her job, and she went to high school she was the great Sailor Moon along with the other sailor shoulder s,

But most of the other worriers stop protecting the world there was no reason to keep fighting so they all settle down with husbands.

Sailor Mercury who was also name Amy Had short dark blue hair, dark blue eye's, settle down with a man name Timmy, who was a doctor like herself and he had red hair and brown eye's.

Sailor Jupiter who was Leta she was a world wide greatest chef she had Brown Hair with Green eye's and light cream sink, and she settle down with a wrestler name Brandon had long dark brown hair same color has hers, and blue eye's, and was a great lover.

And Sailor Mar s who was Rai, set up being a Singer half Movie star she went to the top she became a world wide, she had long black who settle down with Chad a Rock Star. And Sailor Venus who was name Mina, became a real fashion queen working on style s who marry to a Cook a really good chef name Andrew.

Serena she work at a diner as a waitress and it was a full time job, but that was the only thing she did for a living beside save the world once in a while, But sadly she did not settle down like she thought she would of by now, she was just waiting for Darien, to asks her to marry him but for some reason he never did asks her to, So they just kept dating and behind her back she didn t know he was cheating on her,

But anyway, let begin.

Hey Serena wait up Called out Mina she had just got off work.

Hey I have great news Spoke up Mina. What is it Mina Asks Serena. Me and Andrew are going to have a baby Yelled out Mina happy. Oh you are well I am really happy for you too Replied Serena smiling.

Yeah we are also moving into are new house next month and I was wondering if you would be my baby's god mother Asks Mina. oh yeah I would love to be the god mother Replied Serena.

yes thank you Serena well I have to get home to my hubby so see you later Spoke up Mina. there go's Mina now too Replied Serena.

Rai has just gotten marryed now and now Mina Amy and Leta, already got married Spoke Serena to herself.

she walk home and went up stair's and laid down on the bed thinking in her bed. Darien had no idia that she knew that he has been seeing other women and cheating on her she knew the real reason he never asks her to marry him now she just never let him see her pain that he did to her, and then she slip into a deep sleep.

Later that night there was someone watching Serena, sleep in the shadow had came over to her bed, she was almost asleep then she felt someone watching her what was it.

she then woke up and next thing she knew she was thrown into a dark sack bag thing she didn t know what was going on. she really had no idia she wish she knew what was happing, she then felt a strong aura coming around her she fanlly grab her locket on her chest and transform herself into Sailor Moon.

the Demon, that had stolen her from her world was one of Narku s Demon, monsters that could travel in time it took blood from Kagome, and somehow it mange to be able to go though time.

she was trying to get out and using her powers abit and the Demon it got thrown far away from her when she hit then bottom again when she felt ground under he ass she was trying to get out of the sack.

Oh No what will happen now will Sailor Moon get out of trouble or will someone have to save her. Find out next time till then story to be continue thanks bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Back with Inuyasha and the others.

roar...has a load sound carry over the trees and air.

meanwhile.

Back at camp where everyone was sleeping till Inuyasha scent something plus heard something has well.

Hey did you guys hear that say s Inuyasha, out loud, what now mutt Spoke up Koga,

there was a voice I heard someone voice s Spoke up Inuyasha. I didn't hear anything but let go check it out just incase Replied Miroku. mostly you are never wrong when it come to hearing or scenting something Spoke up Sango. so let go find out what it was Reply's Miroku.

Yeah well were going to follow you too cause your not getting all the glory if Narku just happens to come back Yelled Koga.

whatever do whatever you what Yelled back Inuyasha. I m going after that sound and that sent it smells diffeneit from any other person or Demon Replied Inuyasha. OK let go Spoke up Miroku. Yeah we better hurry Replied Sango getting on top of Kirara with Miroku. as well they follow after Inuyasha,

Back with Sailor Moon.

Stop moving so much you little as the Demon grumble about Sailor Moon trying to get out of the sack and now this Demon was pissing her off that not such a good thing she blew the bag open and she jump out of the bag and she look around herself and seen where she was and it was not home that was for sure where ever this Demon came from or what it wanted from her it wasn't a good thing Thought Serena. she was ready to fight with this Demon.

You bitch my master Narku wants you to visit him in his castle Spoke the Demon with an evil smile.

Serena knew not all Demon's were bad some were good, and there was evil ones too she could tell the different between good and evil Demon's it wasn't hard for her to see magic either.

Why did you kidnap me what do you want from me Asks Sailor Moon. my master wishes to have you over for dinner at his castle and he waiting for his main course and I can t disappoint him now can I says the evil Demon.

Well he going to have to miss his meal cause this girl isn t meant to be eaten yelled back Sailor Moon.

Well look like I m going to have to make you go to dinner won t I say s the Demon, As he attack Sailor Moon.

she standed still till the right prossable moment to move herself against this Demon's speed.

Back with Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha and the other s had just came into opening meadow, and look in front of them a Demon that had the mark of a spider, they where glad they woke up fanlly a clue on Narku. for mouths they were looking for a clue on Narku, they all look at this demon for a moment.

Then there eyes all fell a pond a women they all look at her for a momnet she was dress werid looking kind of like Kagome.

a short blue Skirt, Red high hill boots that stop at the knees then the top peace that was dark blue as well, her clothes were like Kagome's coiler on her cloths and on the fort of her chest was a red ribbons and a Heart shap locket on it, Her sink was a soft cream color it was like a light cream color that bring her eyes out beauitful, her dark blue eyes that had so much life in them, her hair was the color of the sun, it was just beauitful it was like looking at a field of sun flowers and the sun light reflex off the sunflowers making it look like gold such a beauitful color.

Then they all snap out of it and seen the Demon, attacking this women so they all thought they should help her. Oh No we have to help her before she get hurt Say's Miroku. right let go Say's Sango. as they all ran to help her out.

In the battle feld.

Sailor Moon had move fanlly and this Demon, didn t know what was coming she had jump above his head and pull out her magic wand and yelled out magic word and kill the Demon, with one blow.

Inuyasha, and the other who were heading to help her just seen the hole thing and were blew away by how much this girl power level was, and they all said they wanted a stronger girl there wish had come true.

So now what will everyone do keep reading and find out.

story to be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Enter Sailor Moon.

The girl had landed on the ground and then look at all of them and at first she was still ready for a fight.

What do you want a piece of me too Spoke up the Girl.

What no of course we don't want to fight with you Yelled Shippbo. No wait we are good guy we don't work for Narku Yelled back Sango surprised still. So your not here to fight with me then Asks the Girl not letting her gruad down yet.

No we heard sound that were coming from over here so we thought we would check it out Replied Miroku. we had no idea in running into someone as strong as you Replied Shippbo.

Oh well then your life well be spear then Spoke up Replied the woman. wait if you don't mine me asking where you come from miss Asks Miroku,

I come from Tokyo Spoke up the Girl surprised to why they were asking. yep just as I thought she come from the same place as Kagome Spoke Miroku. yeah so she live in Kagome s time then Replied Sango.

yes my dear Sango, she does then that means she must be a powerful humen in her own time and that why she so strong say s Miroku.

Inuyasha, didn't know what to say he was blow away by her straight and how she killed that Demon without much has a flip of a finger.

Um if you don't mine can you stop talking about me now please it getting me very mad Yelled out the Girl. I hate when people always talk about me all the dam time I save the world everyday you all should know that Spoke up Sailor Moon.

Um... should we know you Asks Sango confused.

of course you should I m the one who as been saving the earth sent day one say s the Girl, you know I m the one and only Sailor Moon and I well punish all that is evil in the name of the moon I well right all wrongs Spoke Sailor Moon, any of this ringing a bell Asks Sailor Moon.

Sorry no never heard of you before say s Sango and Miroku together, Say what, what kind of plant do you live on Yelled out Sailor Moon. Earth spoke both Miroku and Sango surprised by this information.

I have heard of you Replied Inuyasha finally speaking. wait you have Asks Miroku.

Yes like you guys said she come from Kagome's world she is there protector Replied Inuyasha. oh good lord at least someone know me Replied Sailor Moon. Wait what do you guys mean when you say Kagome's world wher anyway Asks Sailor Moon.

I hate to tell you this sweetheart, but your not in the future anymore your in the past 500 years in the past Say s Inuyasha. what? yelled Sailor Moon. wait that impossible I was just at home before the demon of Narku's evil demon lord sent him to come after me say s Sailor Moon.

Narku, sent that demon to the future Asks Inuyasha worried now. Yeah that what the demon said before I killed him say s Sailor Moon. um why would Narku, want Sailor Moon, Asks Miroku thinking with his hand up to his chin. So Narku, wants Sailor Moon, Spoke up Sango.

I don't See why He would want you spoke a mean tone voice be hide them all stood Koga. and then Kagome look over his sholder and seen who he was looking at and knew it would be a wise decision to stop Koga from talking like that.

Um Koga it fine let just go back to camp never mine her ok Spoke up Kagome. but Kagome don't you want to know why Narku would want this ugly girl from your world Asks Koga.

Kagome knew that was bad what he just said,

What did you just say that you have no right to call this girl names Koga Yelled Sango. and Miroku, agree with her with that. It alright Sango, he didn't mean it let go Koga Replied Kagome.

What the fuck was that about Spoke up Miroku. No kidding Replied Inuyasha.

Serena jump in front of Kagome and Koga what was that you said Spoke Sailor Moon.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, didn t even see her move from where they were standing. What the hell how did you get here so, fast when you were just over there Asks Koga.

I can make myself move like the wind Replied Sailor Moon. oh really well we have to be going say s Kagome. oh yeah well what do you want asks Koga, I think I need to teach you a listen for what you said Spoke out Sailor Moon.

What lesson I don't need a lesson you freak Yelled back Koga.

Sailor Moon didn't say anything back she just look at him once then she made her move, she attack Koga, with full force and he didn't even know what hit him before it was over he went flying then he hit the water and Kagome just ran after him yelling out his name all worried that he was hurt.

Meanwhile everyone else was dumbstruck with what just happen right now.

Wow how did you do that asks Miroku trying to shake off the confusion shocked.

Do what asks Sailor Moon.

getting the better of Koga with out him knowing you were going to attack him Replied Sango. well like I said I'm like the wind I move when it the right time to Spoke up Sailor Moon.

so you fight like that all the time asks Inuyasha. yes most of the time why asks Replied Sailor Moon.

Because we think you would make a great deal to the team Replied Miroku. Ok well I guess I could team up for a while I don't really know where I am so I well stay for a while let go back to your guy camp then say s Sailor Moon. alright let go say's Inuyasha,

Well that all for this chapter thanks for reading hope you enjoy please review thank you.

to be continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon crossing over.

back at camp.

Has everyone return to camp sitting around the fire Sailor Moon was trying to warm herself up. has everyone watch her wondering more stuff about her like how she was so strong and so fast thought everyone.

So Sailor moon is that your real name asks Sango breaking the silents. sorry that my own little secret say's Sailor moon. I never tell anyone who my real name is say's Sailor moon.

Why not asks Miroku, cause if I told you the turth demon could hurt the people I love most and I wouldn't want that now would I Spoke Sailor moon, being serious. i guess that make sent Replied Miroku.

well I have my reason Spoke up Sailor moon. yes I guess I understand that say's Sango. it ment to be a secret so no one know who i'm for my familys safty say's Sailor moon. I understand i wish my family did that before Narku, killed my family Replied Sango.

What happen Asks Sailor moon. my family were all Demon slayers and we were in a hiden village, and everyone was killed, he even used my brother to kill everyone spoke Sango.

what that just evil Replied Sailor moon. yes he is very evil say's Miroku. alright I well help you out with this demon promble of yours Replied Sailor moon. yeah we really need to get reed of Narku, before Miroku, is killed by Narku's, curse say's Sango.

What kind of curse asks Sailor moon. my family curse he put on my grandfather 54 years ago and it on my family legesis and each of my family is born with the wind tunnel in are right hand like my hand say's Miroku.

let me see it Spoke up Sailor moon. that not such a great idea Replied Miroku. It Ok just let me take a look please say's Sailor moon. ok if you say so Spoke Miroku.

Sailor moon took ahold of Miroku's hand and start to feel engery from Miroku, wind tunnel, and close her eyes and started glowing.

What she doing asks Sango. I don't know say's Miroku coufused. Don't look at me i have no idea yelled Inuyasha not knowing what was happening. Has Sailor Moon pulled her hand back from Miroku's.

She felt it He didn't have much time. OK that it say's Sailor moon, opening her eyes.

that it Narku, must be killed at once say's Sailor moon. What did you just do asks Miroku. I check your life line and seen how much longer you had to live Replied Sailor moon.

what how you do that asks Sango. how much time do I have left asks Miroku. At least a year or less, left before it well killed you Monk Spoke up Sailor moon.

How do you know that asks Sango worried. I could feel it in his hands the wind tunnel is getting to big and the power of it engery is bad i would say his life has to a year and not much longer Replied Sailor moon. oh boy Miroku, could die anytime then say's Sango, in almost tears.

If it grows any bigger I'm a fade he will be pulled into the wind tunnel Spoke Sailor moon with a sad voice. Oh man so my life is getting real close to it end say's Miroku, really sacred of His cures.

I'm a fade so say's Sailor moon with saddess in her voice.

there got to be away to save Miroku, life say's Sango, there only one thing you can do say's Sailor moon. what that asks Sango. get reed of Narku, has fast as you can and once he dead Miroku, life will be spaerd Replied Sailor moon.

great the same thing as always yelled out Sango. I just wish there was something we could do say's Sango. no Sango, this is a familys cures and there no stopping it ever Spoke out Miroku. I know Miroku Has Sango, started to talk but Miroku, cut her off.

but it doesn't matter cause no one can do anything about it say's Miroku. with a bit of saddnss in his voice.

but thank you for telling me that say's Miroku. sure thing I wish I could help you Monk Spoke up Sailor moon. don't worry about it if Narku, kill i will be spear for life say's Miroku. good then we shall kill him replied Sailor moon.

yes we just got to beat him for Miroku sake Replied Sango. yeah and we well Spoke up Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, right we will save Miroku, and your brother Sango Replied Sailor moon. we well put Narku, in his place for good spoke Inuyasha. i will help you out with Killing Narku, i will stay and travel with you and your friends Monk Replied Sailor moon.

thank you for your help say's Miroku. yeah thanks a lot Sailor Moon I can't wait to get back my brother Spoke up Sango. well as long as I can get Ravege for Kikyo's death, that all I want Replied Inuyasha. yeah we all have reasons to kill Narku spoke up Miroku. ok then we well leave frist light say's Sailor moon.

After that everyone started trying to get comfortable again till they all heard growling be hide them again.

Now what going to happen your going to have to wait till next chapter.

to be continue bye now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Koga and Sailor moon.

You Bitch yelled Koga out loud. has he jump at her at full speed and She jump up into the air and kick Koga in the face.

stop this right now you two you stop fighting with her Koga and you stop hurting my guy you understand me Yelled Kagome.

well keep him away from me then I wouldn't have to hurt him Replied Sailor moon. Watch your mouth girl Spoke up Kagome. you have no idea who your up ageist say's Kagome.

you don't want to go there with me Spoke Sailor moon with a look like she could kill easyly.

Ok Ladies please clam down say's Miroku, with his hands up in the air trying to clam them both down so they won't kill each other.

Oh please Miroku stay out of this Yelled Kagome. I been apart of this group along time and you couldn't find the jewels shards with out me say's Kagome. now could you Yelled Kagome.

yes your right we couldn't but you don't have to be so mean to Sailor moon Replied Sango. what you want me to like her after the way she hit Koga Yelled back Kagome.

Look we all need to clam down and work together say's Miroku. work together Spoke Kagome not liking where this was going.

Yes Sailor moon is coming with us to kill Narku Spoke out Inuyasha. what no she is not I won't work with her she is not coming with us yelled Kagome. she coming with us Yelled back Inuyasha.

no she is not yelled Kagome lounder.

she coming with us If Koga can be with us then so can she and I want her here with us she can help us get reed of Narku, for good Replied Inuyasha lounder. I said no yelled Kagome.

Kagome, we want her with us too Spoke up Sango. I can't believe this say's Kagome. you want this bitch with us Asks Kagome. yes we do Replied Miroku. and she not the bitch you are Yelled Inuyasha. SIT...Sit..yelled out Kagome.

pour Inuyasha, hit the ground hard and it hurt him badly find she can come with us but if she hurt Koga, one more time i will not be very nice say's Kagome.

if you do that one more time I will hurt Koga say's Sailor moon.

Do what asks Kagome. you yelled at Inuyasha, one more time and say that sit word I will hurt Koga, in return say's Sailor moon. your a real bitch say's Kagome. I know I'm but what dose that make you Replied Sailor moon smiling.

they stare at eachother for a while then went there own ways. Kagome, and Koga, slept together to stay away from the others, And Sango, and Miroku, were sleeping together and Inuyasha, was in a tree like always.

Sailor moon, was looking in the fire at frist, till everyone went to sleep.

but then Inuyasha, was about to fall asleep, then Sailor moon, got up and walk over to the lake witch was alitte bit aways from the others and look up at the sky and was wounding why she wanted to help them out when it not even her bussice but she was Sailor moon, and she needs to protect people around the world.

Hey thanks for the help say's Inuyasha, walking up to her. Ah oh it You, you shouldn't sneak up on People it not very nice Say's Serena. Sorry it just i was woundering where you were going is all and I wanted to thank you Spoke up Inuyasha. your welcome say's Sailor moon. so did you really mean what you said to Kagome, asks Inuyasha.

what I said, I said a lot of things to her what do you mean by what I said ask's Sailor moon. when She sat me into the ground when she told me to sit, you said you would hurt Koga, too when she does that to me Spoke Inuyasha.

oh that yes I did mean it say's Sailor moon. it not right for a women to teach a man like a dog, even if you are a Half Dog Demon, there no reason to treat you like a Mutt Replied Sailor moon.

well thank you for that it would be nice not having to spit dirt out of my mouth say's Inuyasha.

yeah it didn't look like very much fun say's Sailor moon. no it not fun at all say's Inuyasha. well we should get back to camp say's Sailor moon. yeah i guess so say's Inuyasha. Sailor moon, took off for camp.

Inuyasha, stop at the sent he was smelling She smells really good. He started walking then Inuyasha, saw a shadow moving.

Inuyasha, turn around and look at someone in the shadow's.

Who's there yelled Inuyasha. it alright Inuyasha,clam down Inuyasha it just me say's the women who walk out from the shadows. Kikyo Replied Inuyasha. Yes it me Replied Kikyo.

Where have you been these last few weeks Asks Inuyasha. i have been looking for Narku, just like you have say's Kikyo. oh i see so have you found anything on Narku then Replied Inuyasha. no i have not found anything spoke Kikyo.

well i see well i should get back to the other's say's Inuyasha. wait don't go Says Kikyo. what is it Asks Inuyasha. plaese stay with me Inuyasha Replied Kikyo.

Inuyasha grave her a weird look like he was trying to figure out what she was planning to do.

plaese Inuyasha don't go back to the other's come with me to hell please stop going back to my Reincarnation Kagome she dosen't even want to even be with you anymore Yelled out Kikyo.

Oh Kikyo i do want to be with you but i want to get Narku before i go with you Replied Inuyasha. must you go into a fight we can't win Spoke up Kikyo. what you think we will lose Yelled back Inuyasha.

I think in the end you will and that why i think you should just come with me now Replied Kikyo. Nooooo... KIkyo we will not lose not with the new plan we have and the power we have has one we well Defeat Narku together Spoke up Inuyasha feeling confident about his feelings. and i will get Reavege for your death Replied Inuyasha.

Oh and you think this power you have will get reed of Narku Asks Kikyo. yes we can Replied Inuyasha being serious. well i hope it work then but after Narku's death you will come to hell with me right Asks Kikyo. of course who else would ever Love me and where else where i go Spoke up Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha don't worry soon you won't have to worry about people making fun of you and trying to make someone love you cause you know deep down that no one going to love you has the half Demon you are Replied Kikyo cold tone voice.

Kikyo why are you talking to me like that do you know how much it hurt me to be look down apon say's Inuyasha. well soon you won't have to worry about it say's Kikyo. has she step forword and Kiss Him on the lips Inuyasha kiss her back.

for some time Inuyasha forgot Sailor Moon was with him she had seen him not following him so she went back and seen him with a women who is Dead, and she listen to them talk for a while then heard her say no one will love him for the half Demon he was well she didn't belive that there is someone out there for everyone.

So what will happen now will between Inuyasha and Kikyo plus the new girl what will Inuyasha do. find out on next chapter to be continue.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Kikyo and Sailor Moon meet.

That just wrong Yelled out Sailor Moon.

who there yelled Kikyo who pulling away from Inuyasha, really fast and him too kind of.

who are you asks Kikyo. I'm Sailor Moon and your wrong about Inuyasha you hear me Replied Sailor Moon with that she started walking away from them.

Wait who do you think you are Asks Kikyo. I believe my name is Sailor Moon Replied Sailor Moon trying to get under Kikyo's sink. well who ever you are why am I wrong Asks Kikyo.

This is why your wrong you make him believe everyone is going to hate him but that not true that not how things work for love Yelled back Sailor Moon. if you truly love him you wouldn't be saying things about him, oh because your a Half Demon no one going to love you Well cause it not true there someone out there for everyone, people fall in love all the time and sometime love changes as well but there will always be someone who love's you in the end Spoke out Sailor Moon with passion in her heart.

Oh you really need to get out more cause Half Demon's have never been loved Yelled back Kikyo.

well then why did you love Inuyasha then Asks Sailor Moon getting angry. Kikyo look at Sailor Moon for a moment and then thought about what she just said. Well forgive Me for wanting things may way for once Yelled Kikyo's cold voice. tell me Kikyo what were you going to do when you were alive Asks Sailor Moon.

what do you mean what was I going to do when I was alive Replied Kikyo Angry. I mean what were you going to do if Narku hadn't killed you and make you believe that you two had betray each other Spoke up Sailor Moon.

what else I would become an Normal women like everyone else in the village, and once I used the Secret jewel on Inuyasha, to become a full Human that way no one could look down upon me for being different anymore Spoke Kikyo.

So you were going to turn Inuyasha into a Human cause you didn't want to deal with what people had to say about you and him Replied Sailor Moon.

What do you mean Yelled out Inuyasha.

what are you talking about I'm a fade I have no idea what you are talking about Spoke up Kikyo. Oh yes you do you didn't really love Inuyasha has the Half Demon he was but at the time you felt just like him cause you had to protect the jewel and you didn't know who else would be with you Replied Sailor Moon.

Maybe I did so what I still gave him a place in the world like he wanted i let him into my village and what not Yelled Kikyo. What would you do for Inuyasha, I gave him a place in the world what else could I give him Asks Kikyo.

at that point Inuyasha look at Kikyo and felt anger inside of him.

So what would you of done for Inuyasha Yelled Kikyo. you asking me what I what would of done if I was in your place asks Sailor Moon.

yes if you were in my shoes what would you of done Replied Kikyo. well if I were you at that time I wouldn't have just given Inuyasha, a place in this world like you did I would have Love him for what he is and for who he should be say's Sailor Moon.

what you think I should love him for being part Demon Yelled Kikyo.

Yes cause who his Parents were has nothing to do with him for his being, his parents could have been evil blood trusty Demon have lust for killing Humen, but it does not mean Inuyasha, would have to be the same way Yelled Sailor Moon.

So sad you dream to much for a world that not real Replied Kikyo.

Well guess what it not a dream it how the world should be but I will not force anyone to be apart of someting they think isn't real but how ever there is one thing I do know about is love and love is for everyone at least those who look for it those who want to be in love and not alone in this world say's Sailor Moon being very strong.

So weak you have got to be the waekess hearted person I have ever met. cause you can keep your little dream world to yourself cause once Narku, is dead I will be back and I will bring Inuyasha, to hell with me Yelled back Kikyo.

No you won't Replied Sailor Moon being serious.

what are you telling me what to do and what I can't do Yelled back Kikyo angry. yes I'm cause Inuyasha, is not the one who kill you Narku, did and you have no right to bring Inuyasha, to his death when he has so much to give in the world Replied Sailor Moon Yelling at Kikyo.

Oh and little oh you is going to stop me say's Kikyo. I won't stand in your way Kikyo Spoke up Sailor Moon who started walking away again.

but spoke Sailor Moon but what asks Kikyo cutting her off before she could finish talking. it should be Inuyasha right to make his choice to make if he want to die or live in this world with those he loves Replied Sailor Moon.

people who love him there is no one who love him Yelled back Kikyo with cold eye's not caring about how mean She was being.

Inuyasha was listing to Sailor Moon she was right he did have the right to make his own choice weather he should have to die or live but who are the ones she talking about who love him? tought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's friends Miroku, Sango, shippbo, they love Inuyasha, in there own way and even having friends can give you a life you never thought you could have Spoke up Sailor Moon.

Whatever Inuyasha would never choice those little friends over me he love me and he would put his own friends in danger and come to protect me before them right Inuyasha Spoke up Kikyo smiling.

I...I...I..then Inuyasha, started thinking about the people he love...Miroku he was the biggest pervert in the world but he was also a great friend and He was like a Brother to Him more then Sesshomarou, ever was.

Sango, she was strong beauitful and a true friend in the end like a Sister he never had. and Shippbo, alittle fox kit that was kind of like a Son to him and at frist he did care so much for Kagome, but later she wanted Koga, to be her mate and he had to let her go.

but Kagome's Mother treated him like her own Son like his real mother used to do love him all the way, and Kagome's Brother Sota, was like his little brother too.

and now that he thought about it Kikyo, never love him and he always knew that when she was alive but he didn't want to be alone anymore so he forces himself to be with her and then he felt something for her it was only a cruch this hole time it been nothing but a cruch all along thought Inuyasha.

No...yelled Inuyasha. NO what do you mean no Asks Kikyo angry voice. No more Yelled back Inuyasha. what are you saying Asks Kikyo.

Sailor Moon, right it wasn't me that killed you and you don't own me i'm not your pet and I will never leave my Friend behide again to protect you Kikyo i'm done having to protect someone who not real anymore Replied Inuyasha.

This hole time i been thinking i was alone all along but this hold time I found people who love me for the Half Demon i was and now i don't have to be alone anymore Say's Inuyasha.

I'm sorry Kikyo, but we are over for good Spoke Inuyasha.

your leaving me for those people you call friends yelled Kikyo. yes I just did and we are over goodbye Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha if you think your getting away from me then you have another thing coming to you say's Kikyo. right there and then Inuyasha, didn't like what happen to him after that Kikyo, started chanting some kind of spell and Serena, didn't want Kikyo to get away with trying to hurt Inuyasha.

Nooooo... Sliver Moon Kiss yelled out Sailor Moon. and her Staff glow and stop Kikyo's Spell and it threw her back aways.

Inuyasha, are you alright asks Sailor Moon holding him up ageist her body. Yes I am now thanks to you Spoke up Inuyasha. your welcome Replied Sailor Moon with a hit of blush in her cheaks.

how dear you get in my way girl who are you, your no Priestess I ever met say's Kikyo. I'm no Priestess I'm a Worriar and I have more power then you normal priestess like you and Kagome Replied Sailor Moon.

But not only that I have one other thing I haven't told anyone yet say's Sailor Moon. and what that asks Kikyo, putting an airrow in her bow aiming it at Serena's Heart.

I'm the Moon Princess Serenity I am sure you have heard of me Spoke Sailor Moon. Wait your not the Princess of the Moon Spoke up Kikyo. yes I'm and there nothing I can't do Replied Sailor Moon.

do you take me for a fool Asks Kikyo. the Princess of the Moon die years ago she die before i die she die over 200 years ago Yelled back Kikyo. there no way you could be alive still if the leagues speak that she was kill with her Lover Say's Kikyo.

Yes it true that I was almost kill with him but My Mother Queen Serenity the ruler of the Moon before me used the power of the Sliver crystal, to save Me and the other Princess's of there own planets Replied Sailor Moon.

Wait your saying your mother save you with this so call crystal Asks Kikyo. yes she sent me into a time that would be safe till i would be needed again say's Sailor Moon.

I was reborn in Tokeyo the same time that Kagome, is from and when I was given my memories back I remember everything that happen before my death Replied Sailor Moon.

that who I am the Moon Princess Serenity but also the worriar Name Sailor Moon, to protect the people of the Earth to make sure that the Earth Never become the Moon Kingdom that Destoired Yelled Sailor Moon.

I will get my reavege Sailor Moon I will get my reavege on you both Replied Kikyo. and with that her Soul Collcators came and pick her up and she was gone.

What will happen now has Sailor Moon made things worst or fix's things for the better keep reading and find out till next time.

to be continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon alone.

She gone just like thin air Spoke Sailor Moon. like always that how she comes and goes say's Inuyasha. well let get back before the other get worried Spoke up Sailor Moon.

Wait Sailor Moon I want to thank you for helping me find myself Spoke up Inuyasha. I already told you that your welcome Replied Sailor Moon. I know you did but I wanted to say it again Says Inuyasha.'

well I guess it ok but belive me the nice guy act dosen't look good on you Replied Sailor Moon. yeah well let go Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I only help you cause you needed to hear what no one has ever had a chance to tell you that all Spoke up Sailor Moon.

thanks I knew deep down in the past that I had no one and so I wanted to be around people and when I met Kikyo year's ago I thought when were falling in love I thought it was real but then I finally realize that it been a crush the hole time I was never in love with her like I thought Spoke Inuyasha.

yeah well you have your hole life a head of you now you can go where you want to and love who you want as well too Replied Sailor Moon as she was started to walk a head.

thank you Serenity Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

Sailor Moon stop dead in her tracks I would like you not to call me that when I'm in my Worrier form Spoke Sailor Moon. I well let you call me my real name once Narku is not around I would hate for him to used my family ageist me like he did to Sango's brother Spoke out Sailor Moon.

Yeah I understand that but think about it Sailor Moon I don't know what Narku, has in store for you but I do know this that Demon knew just where to find you Spoke up Inuyasha.

do you think just maybe he may know how your protecting your family and who you are and the real you your real name everything about you Spoke Inuyasha. Sailor Moon had a face that look shock and sarced you mean he knew who i was all along asks Sailor Moon crying almost.

well how else could he have known where to send that Demon after you in the frist place say's Inuyasha.

you may be right Replied Sailor Moon. i hope there Safe i would hate to have anything happen to them Spoke Sailor Moon. yeah me too it no fun to lose people you love most Replied Inuyasha.

Ah Inuyasha, where is your Family your parents asks Sailor Moon.

there both dead they both die years ago, my Father Die the night I was born he was trying to protect her and me when I was born, and later on my Mother die when I was 6 years old Replied Inuyasha.

I don't really have anyone I mean i have a Brother that still alive but he hate me and we don't really get along Spoke out Inuyasha.

Sometime he try to kill me whenever he get a change too say's Inuyasha, I'm so sorry Spoke Sailor Moon. it ok Sailor Moon, I have my friends now so I am not alone anymore there my family now Replied Inuyasha.

Miroku Sango shippbo, and Keade, she kind hearted too just like all of them Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

who's Keade Asks Sailor Moon confused face showing. Oh right you haven't met her yet but you will Keade is Kikyo's younger sister but now she look older then Kikyo, cause she like 50 year's old but she not like Kikyo, at all she is sweet and kind but strong headed too, but she let us stay with her well we take brake on trying to find Narku.

and Shippbo, he a little fox kit, that lost his parent at a young age and he like a son to me but I would never tell him that Spoke up Inuyasha.

Wow so your nothing but a big softy then ah Replied Sailor Moon. what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. Ok Mr. tuff guy Spoke Sailor Moon smiling. yeah well your not such a tuff girl yourself Replied Inuyasha. I never said I wasn't kind and sweet Spoke back Sailor Moon.

I care about everyone freedom and accpeted in life but that just who I'm Says Sailor Moon. wow you really are something Spoke up Inuyasha. ok tuff guy we need to get back before the others find us gone Replied Sailor Moon.

OK let get going Replied Inuyasha smiling has he started walking away.

Wait Inuyasha Spoke up Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha, turn around and look at Sailor Moon beautiful Smile, she was giving him and he kind of blush at her.

Yeah what you want now what is it Asks Inuyasha. plaese don't tell any of the others about what you heard me say to Kikyo Spoke Sailor Moon. about my past and plaese don't call me Serenity, till we know for sure what Narku all knows ok Replied Sailor Moon.

Of course I wouldn't want to put your family in danger and make you hate me too like a lot of other people do Replied Inuyasha.

thank you Inuyasha Replied Sailor Moon. you welcome Spoke Inuyasha. Wait Replied Sailor Moon.

Now what asks Inuyasha getting a little temper growing.

Sailor Moon step closer to him and push herself apon him and Kiss Him on the lips and close her eyes and Inuyasha, was shock but fell into it deeply too and so he Kiss her back with a little more passion and strong, his arms were on her waste She fanlly pull away from him and so did he to get there breath.

with the others.

Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha, had just gotten back to camp after the Kiss Inuyasha, didn't know why She Kiss Him like that but he really enjoy it hey where did you go last night asks Kagome looking at Inuyasha.

No where Replied Inuyasha and why did You and Sailor Moon, come back together this morning asks Kagome feeling jealous.

It none of your bussise Spoke out Inuyasha. you know what i am getting real sick of your Stubbornness Yelled back Kagome. like yours isn't any better Yelled back Inuyasha.

ok what is your promble you been treating me like crap Asks Kagome. what did i do to you, you used to adore me and now it like you hate me Yelled Kagome. You think i hate you Asks Inuyasha confused and angry.

well yes you been actting like a real pain an the ass Say's Kagome. Well your no better Yelled back Inuyasha temper flying off. Do you want to know how i feel Asks Inuyasha, yes i want us to talk Replied Kagome.

well then i will tell you Say's Inuyasha.

I hate that you always get mad at me for trying to be myself and plus i never hated you i love you but you choice wasn't me it was Koga and plus i went out of my way to make you happy and i even perpose to you i asks you to marry me and you went and broke my heart and made me feel like a fool for even trying to make you see that i love you and I \ even went and told Kikyo last night that i have no more used for someone who apart of my past and that i wanted to move on with my life someone to love me the right way Yelled out Inuyasha.

So you went to see Kikyo did you Asks Kagome. You really think i went to her to make out with her like always I didn't I broke up with her and i don't want her to be my mate anymore not even you Replied Inuyasha.

what you can't do that to me Inuyasha I still love you Spoke up Kagome. sorry but your to late i have my eyes on someone else and she got it going on say's Inuyaha blushing.

what but you can't say's Kagome, putting on fake tears, Yes i can do that because you already belong to someone else Yelled back Inuyasha. what No i don't say's Kagome. ah yes you do Replied Inuyasha.

if you don't know the rules of Mating Once you mate with a Demon, you belong to him and only him so i am not going to give you want you want me to give you, i'am not going to fuck you i had eoff of Koga, trying to fight with me and i'm done fighting for you ok Spoke out Inuyasha.

why you jerk Yelled Kagome how dear you denide me most men would give anything to sleep with me Replied Kagome.

well I'm not like most guys say's Inuyasha.

oh really how are you any diffeneit from any other man say's Kagome, cause i have been a vergin for 200 years and i'am not going to brake that stike with some whore like you say's Inuyasha.

You, you asshole Sit...yelled Kagome.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...oh...you bitch let go...,yelled another voice.

right there and then Koga, went right into the ground just like Inuyasha did Koga yelled Kagome out.

Sailor Moon ran back to the other's and Inuyasha, while Kagome went to help Koga first.

Hey let me give you a hand up Spoke Sailor Moon with a smile at Inuyasha. thanks Sailor Moon Replied Inuyasha taken Sailor Moon's hand and standed up on his feet, he look over at Koga, in the groud a very deep hole in the ground.

Did you do that asks Inuyasha.

Yes I did Replied Sailor Moon. Ok everyone will someone tell me what going on asks Sango.

How dear you do that to Koga yelled Kagome very angry.

So what I told you what would happen the next time you sat Inuyasha to the ground Replied Sailor Moon. I'm going to make you pay for that Yelled back Kagome, grabing her bow and arrows.

Yes do it Kagome Spoke up Koga.

Put it down Kagome I don't want to have to hurt you Yelled Sailor Moon a little more nicely. I told you if you hurt Koga again I would hurt you Replied Kagome. and I told you if you ever sat Inuyasha to the groumd again I would hurt Koga to make you see what your doing to Inuyasha every time you sit him Spoke out Sailor Moon.

I don't care about Inuyasha's Feelings anymore cause I know he will never be anything but a coward Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha, is a great man just because he doesn't want to fuck you dosen't make him a coward Spoke up Sailor Moon.

The Both of you stop it we need to start looking for Narku we don't have time for you guys to be fighting Yelled out Miroku. Shut up Miroku yelled out Kagome. I'm going to put her in her place say's Kagome.

I'm telling you Kagome you don't want to do this Spoke Sailor Moon. oh yeah watch me Yelled back Kagome. ok but I really don't want to hurt you say's Sailor Moon. oh now your sarced of me Replied Kagome.

I'm not a fade of you but if you relist that airrow I can't contorl where that arrow will go Replied Sailor Moon.

whatever I'm going to get you for hurting my Koga go ahead but like I said I can't contorl where that arrow of yours is going Spoke out Sailor Moon serious voice.

well i know where it going it going right in your heart Yelled Kagome.

Kagome, stop this right now Yelled out Sango. Shut up Yelled back Kagome. I mean it Kagome stop it yelled back Sango. I told you to shut up yelled Kagome, and she fired it right at Sailor Moon.

Nooooo... yelled Inuyasha he had trying to grab at Kagome's Bow but she had fire it before he could get it in his hands. Sailor Moon put her hand up and stop her airrow dead in it track and the airrow turn into dust and fell to the ground.

what no way Spoke up Kagome.

Dam you Yelled out Kagome. and she shot another one again and again same thing happen till Sailor Moon told Kagome, she was down to her last airrow but Kagome, didn't care. and Koga was standing right behide Kagome. and told her not to fired it but Kagome wasn't listening to anyone at the moment.

And the others back away from Sailor Moon and Kagome's powers so no one got hurt and Sango Inuyasha and Miroku, all were sitting out of the way out of the fight, then Kagome, fired her last airrow and did the same thing and she lost her last airrow on a battle she can not win, this is so dumb, i give up say's Kagome.

I told you that you couldn't hurt me Replied Sailor Moon she may not be able to but i can Yelled out Koga taken a crep shot when Sailor Moon, didn't see it coming at her, Koga, hit right in the belly and she did get push back and slam right into a tree really hard she sat there for a min, well done Koga, say's Kagome, kissing him he kiss her right back,

And Now Inuyasha had eoff he had acttack Koga, full on and puch Koga, in the face, when he pull away from Kagome, and boy was Inuyasha, mad he had no right to hit a women like that,

Punch...,punch...,get the hell off of him Inuyasha yelled Kagome. You Mother fucking piece of shit yelled out Inuyasha.

Sit...boy...sit... yelled Kagome.

Koga, got up your going to get it say's Koga. that is eoff yelled Sango you all have to stop fighting it not fair to us all and where never going to take Narku out with us trying to kill eachother Spoke up Sango.

why are you getting in my way Sango, we don't need her we can kill Narku, on are own Replied Kagome. we need help Kagome, Miroku, dosen't have much time lift to live I want her to help us out with Narku, and I can't lose Miroku, I want to live with him, I want to have a life with him and if Narku, curse take him away from me then it will be all alone and I won't be able to go on with my life without Miroku Yelled out crying Sango.

Oh just stay out of this Spoke out Kagome.

eoff is eoff Yelled out Sailor Moon.

I'm tired of fighting with you Kagome we need to stop fighting with each other for Sango's sake and Miroku's too, let work together and take out Narku, and then you can fight with me all you want but I'm not going to let Miroku die or Sango's heart die of lonelness Spoke Sailor Moon.

Oh stop acting like a know it all and all goodly, goodly Yelled back Kagome.

I'm not going anywhere and I will fight with you everyday if I have to but I'm not leaving Replied Sailor Moon. Fine we are going after Narku but once Narku, is killed you go back to where you came from you understand me this world isn't big eoff for both of us Spoke up Kagome.

You don't get to make those choices I do and I won't go till people are safe and people learn to live together with demons and humens a like Replied Sailor Moon. that my job Spoke up Kagome.

Not anymore it not now let go find Narku Spoke Sailor Moon. find but stay out of my way and you won't get hurt spoke Kagome.

And you leave Inuyasha alone and no one will get hurt meaning Koga Replied Sailor Moon. What did you say Yelled back Kagome.

If you sit Inuyasha ever again I will hurt Koga if you sit Inuyasha for some dumb reasons just because you don't like what he has to say then I will sit Koga too Spoke out Sailor Moon.

Fine I will leave him out of it Replied Kagome. good we have an understanding Spoke up Sailor Moon. Alright let go then Spoke Kagome. fine with me Replied Sailor Moon.

finally we can go Whispered Sango. thought those two would never come to an agreement Says Miroku.

Shut up Monk we hate her but we will work with her till Narku, is dead then we are leaving got that Yelled Koga. yes we will be so out of here Replied Kagome.

whatever just children Spoke up Sailor Moon crossing her arms.

no kinding those two are such asses Replied Sango. I know I can't wait to get rede of them Spoke Miroku. yeah me too Spoke Inuyasha. well let catch up to them Replied Sango.

right say's all of them at once.

well that all for now thanks for reading hope you like please leave a review and have a good night.

to be continue.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon crossing over.

On the road.

Sailor Moon had gotten better with travling everyday the long road was tiring but she held her head high to show Kagome, that she wasn't a weakling like she thought of her.

every demon they came apon was a new clue on Narku or just some Demon making humens life a living hell so they take it out for some money as well so they would have money to eat here and there whenever they needed to stop and rest.

Shippbo had really started to like Sailor Moon a lot she was like a Mother figure to Him more then Kagome, Sailor Moon actted like a real grown Lady unlike Kagome, who acts so childesh and selffish all the time.

Kirara, and Sailor Moon would sit hang out pratice fighting so Sailor Moon could get used to fighting with Demon's some more and Inuyasha would help out too Sailor Moon like it when he was near her why she had no idea but she like having someone by her side again like years ago.

Sango Miroku were loving having a strong person like Sailor Moon. Narku, had began to freak out with this new little promble with this new girl travling with Inuyasha.

Hey Sailor Moon.

can i asks you something asks Shippbo. sure what is it Shippbo Asks Sailor Moon putting her food down so she could anwer Shippbo question.

what can your powers really do Asks Shippbo. my Powers what do you mean by my Powers Replied Sailor Moon. Well you used a lot of powers on that last Demon and it was pretty strong and I was wondering what else you could do is all Asks Shippbo.

well I can do a lot of things Shippbo but I'm not sure what you really want me to say I can do a lot so it hard for me to tell what I can and can't do Spoke up Sailor Moon. Your very different person Lady Sailor Moon in a good way of course Spoke Shippbo.

what kind of magic are you asking me that i can do Asks Sailor Moon.

well like can you sent the jewel shards like Kagome can Replied Shippbo. Ah... um... I'm not sure I haven't really try but I guess I could try to see if I sent where Kagome's jewel are Replied Sailor Moon.

Can you really do that Asks Inuyasha surprised face. I don't know I would have to try it out first Spoke up Sailor Moon closeing her Eye's.

she was trying to feel the jewels power witch was weird because she could sent them alright right in Kagome right pocket of her skirt but she had no idea how she could find them on her own.

Well it looks like little miss perfect can't sent them Spoke up Kagome with her nose in the air.

Silents pass by for about 5 minutes till Sailor Moon broke the silents

Um Kagome has 4 jewels shards in her right side pocket in her skirt Replied Sailor Moon opeing her eyes finally. Oh my god you really can sent them Spoke out Sango.

No she can't it impossible only Kikyo and I can find them, she just knows how many there because of the one we just got from that last demon Yelled Kagome. No I never look at the jewel shards not once Replied Sailor Moon. wait you really can sent them Asks Koga surprised now.

Yes I can and I feel that Kagome's Jewel shards aren't very pure at all there not has pure has they should be Spoke up Sailor Moon. What do you mean not pure Asks Kagome getting mad.

What I mean is there still not pure has they could be your falling behind on your priestess powers in healing and protecting the jewel Replied Sailor Moon. OH shut up yelled Kagome.

Just saying is all Replied Sailor Moon with her hands in the air trying to stop fighting with her about something so dumb.

Whatever I'm going to take me bath in the hot spring Yelled out Kagome. I will come with you to protect you Spoke up Koga. Has the two of them walk away from everyone to do only god know what.

Wow those two are so careless Spoke Miroku. Like you wouldn't want to do the same thing if I asks you to join me Replied Sango drinking her tea.

Well yes I would but I'm not doing it to be a pervert Spoke Miroku. Oh yes you are Replied Sango in a playful tone voice. Find so I would want to but can you blame me Asks Miroku. No I guess not, Well I'm going to go take my bath on the south side of the hot springs Spoke Sango.

what but what if Koga see you naked before I get too Asks Miroku jealous now. jealous are we Spoke up Sango. Huh...mumble Miroku. Miroku, I'm just teasing you do you want to come with me just this once Asks Sango blushing really hard.

Really are you for real Sango Replied Miroku. Well I don't want to be left with Kagome and Koga alone in a hot spring Spoke Sango. Well then yes I will come with you Sango Replied Miroku.

Um... Inuyasha Sailor Moon are you two going to join us Asks Miroku smiling. Oh No thank you Monk I don't really like bathing with other people unless it just women Replied Sailor Moon Blushing bright red.

No way i agree with Sailor Moon I too feel the same way too I really don't want to bath with other women it just don't feel right unless the woman is my wife I too feel like it not a good Idea Spoke up Inuyasha. OK Inuyasha we understand we will see you guys later Replied Sango smiling.

Shippbo you coming Asks Sango. yep Say's Shippbo.

After that they all left Inuyasha and Sailor Moon alone together. Oh boy what could happen now keep reading and find out till next time thanks.

please leave a review please thank you.

to be continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Inuyasha. and Sailor Moon alone.

Wow there crazier then I thought I could never see myself bathing with someone who not my husband I will never understand these young people actons Spoke Sailor Moon.

Yeah I never thought I'd hear the day Sango would let Miroku take a bath together Spoke Inuyasha.

silents...has 20 minutes went by they both just sat they waiting for one of them to brake the silents finally after another 20 minutes Inuyasha broke the silents.

So Sailor Moon I have been wanting to asks you something Spoke Inuyasha. Ah what could he want to asks me thought Sailor Moon.

So I been meaning to ask you this for a while and we are alone so I thought I would ask now Spoke up Inuyasha.

Oh no what could he want to asks me thought Sailor Moon nervously. Asks her already yelled his Demon side. shut up I'm trying yelled back human side nervous. so he broke the silents.

Well Sailor Moon why did you Kiss me a few weeks ago when safe me from Kikyo Asks Inuyasha. Oh no he asking me that question oh boy how can I honestly answer him then again I don't even know what came over me to want to kiss him. no I have to tell him like it is here goes nothing thought Serena nervous.

I guess it was just a thank you for keeping my secret for me about my past Spoke up Sailor Moon blushing a little. What she doesn't mean that right I mean it felt like such a strong passionate kiss thought Inuyasha.

Oh is that the only reason because I thought it felt very strong it felt stronger then a thank you kiss Replied Inuyasha.

what did you want it to be something more like love or something Asks Sailor Moon. Well yes that what it felt like for Me Replied Inuyasha.

Sailor Moon wasn't expecting him to say that to her.

Inuyasha i like you your a very strong person and very passionate in your own way Spoke Sailor Moon trying to let him down easy.

I like you too Sailor Moon Say's Inuyasha.

look the only reason I'm here is becuase of Narku, and once he dead i will have to return to my own world and back to my old life Say's Sailor Moon. looking away from Him almost in tears deep down she didn't want to go anywhere. Sailor Moon, let me asks you a question Asks Inuyasha.

what is it Asks Sailor Moon. what is your life truely like back where you came from Asks Inuyasha. i'am afade i don't know what your asking me what the question about Asks Sailor Moon.

Here I this is for you Spoke Inuyasha smiling. What is it Asks Sailor Moon. It some stuff I was thinking about the other night when i couldn't sleep so i wote this down for you, You can answers them whenever you want too Spoke Inuyasha handing Sailor Moon a folden note.

as she took hold of the piece of paper from Inuyasha's hands has she did so Inuyasha, had kiss her on her hand as well witch may he almost brake in tears.

well i hope you won't get mad at me you can give it back at the end of trip when you feel like your ready to answer the right question truthfully Replied Inuyasha. and with that He walk off to got hunting.

So that all for this chapter what will be in the note. you'll have to wait and see for next chapter thanks for reading.

to be continue.


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon crossing over.

what dose he mean by that Asks Sailor Moon thinking then she look back at the note and started to unfold it.

Question 1 say's Sailor moon as she began to read. Sailor Moon.

please tell me your real name I have to know who you are now. I know that you were Serenity at a time but that was then what is your name you go by now? Asks Question 1. Serena Tuskino. answer Sailor Moon to his first question.

she didn't know why she answer his true question but she just couldn't help it.

Question 2. what is your favorite thing to Eat?.

Sailor Moon smile at the questions it was like a boy sending love note to his first love it was really kind of cute thought Sailor Moon. Darien had never even try to send her a note of love questions.

I love to eat Noodles mostly fried sir fry Replied Sailor Moon to question 2.

question 3. what do you have to say to people who are different in the world?.

I would have to welcome those who are different treat them fair like I would want to be treated Say's Sailor Moon. I believe that everyone has a right to belong in there own ways.

I mean look at me I came from outer space I don't belong here on earth but I'm so I think that we are just one world we should live together in this one world Spoke Serena has she written it down to the question 3.

question 4. what do you think Love should feel like?.

well I believe that when you are truly in love with someone it feel like,, for a moment Sailor Moon had to think for a min, she had began thinking about when Inuyasha and Her met and all there times together and that kiss is true meaning.

well I think love come in many different shape and sizes and many forms here on earth however there is someone for everyone out there for everyone and plus no one ever said love come easy each other Well I believe when your in love with someone I mean when you really love them it feels like you just know when you see her face in your mind you just know you want it whatever it may cost your willing to try for it.

and you just want to be with that person all the time cause you know in your heart that she the one for you and then you just want that person to be in your life and you always want them with you no matter what happen in life even thought you may have your fight and pains but in the end it all worth it cause you know you can come home to someone waiting for you and only you not some other guy or girl it just it feel so right to be around that person you just never want to fall asleep cause you may be a fade that the next day you may lose a chance to be with that person forever.

and you just know when you see her you may not be able to understand why you want her so much but you will know it when you listen to your heart and let it speak to you in stand of your head and you can't go wrong say's Serena. but all i really know is that love is bland, it can come to you in many way that you could never thought would ever happen in life say's Sailor Moon to question 4.

Question 5.

Sailor Moon... I love you very much when I kiss you I knew I had found the right girl there was something about you that made me what you more then any other women.

So what I'm asking is do you Love Me too. ? Love him how could I Thought Serena surprised.

And the very last question 6. Will you be my Mate ?. Sailor Moon didn't know what to say about this. and Now she knew why Inuyasha, had told her to take her time with answering him.

Hey Sailor Moon were back Say's Miroku.

with a big slap on his face. Sailor Moon just hide the note from them all. great now I'm going to go take a bath say's Sailor Moon.

wow what got into Sailor Moon, Asks Sango. I don't know she seem a little out of it Say's Miroku. well i hope she isn't getting sick Say's Sango. i hope not Say's Shippbo. yeah Say's Miroku.

at that Moment Kagome, had thought of an evil plan making Sailor Moon, sick she knew just what kind of rub that could make her sick eoff to have to leave and maybe it could even kill that little pasts.

Hey you all back Say's Inuyasha. where were you Yelled Kagome. i went to go get us dinner Say's Inuyasha. picking up the dead deer over his back and begins cleaning it.

Ah Inuyasha did you say something to Sailor Moon, Asks Sango. what do you mean i went hunting i wasn't even here Say's Inuyasha. acting like he didn't know about the note when he knew full well what they must mean by Sailor Moon, running off to the hot springs.

I'm sorry I have no idea what going on with her maybe she missing her family a bit Say's Inuyasha. maybe Inuyasha's right say's Miroku.

So that all for tonight thanks for reading please review thanks have a good day.

So what will happen now will Serena and Inuyasha be together or will she pull away and let Darien be her man like has promise but what is this feeling going though her for Inuyasha will she give him her heart.

Will Inuyasha finally get the girl. keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Serena at the hot spring alone.

Serena had gone to the hot springs and Kirara had follow her to spring to bath with her.

What do I say to that question Kirara? Asks Serena thinking hard about it now.

Inuyasha. this just seem so fast for me I'm not even sure if I feel the same way about him Say's Serena nearly crying.

No that not true Whispered Serena putting her face in the water.

Meow purring...has Kirara nuzzle Serena chest speaking with her. meow Say's Kirara. no i do have feeling for him but when did i feel for him Spoke Sailor Moon confused with her feelings.

Meow...meow Replied Kirara. Your right I did kiss him I made it possible for us loving each other and now I've fallen in love with a half demon Say's Sailor Moon confessing her feelings.

Meow Replied purring meowing has Kirara continue you speak with Serena. yes your right Kirara, I do Love Him but is it eoff to get married Asks Sailor Moon. Meows...meow Spoke out Kirara.

yeah your right I will wait and see what happen who know maybe Inuyasha, and I can live together someday maybe here in this world or maybe mine I wouldn't mind being with Inuyasha but first thing first Narku must be killed before anything happens Replied Sailor Moon.

thanks Kirara your good friend to talk to Say's Sailor Moon. purring...meow Replied Kirara. and with that Sailor Moon finish washing up and went back to the other for dinner when Inuyasha. had just gotten the food done cooking.

Has Serena got out and began bushing her long hair it too some time too. then she dress herself in her worrier clothes once again. She began bushing Kirara too. There you go Kirara Spoke Serena smiling.

Meows Replied Kirara. Has Serena took a necklace from her pocket before she change form again she place it right next to her bush.

Here Kirara I want you to have this Spoke up Serena smiling. Meow...Meowing Replied Kirara. No I want you too have it Replied Serena placing the necklace around Kirara.

It was a rich diamond that Darien once gave her along with other things too to make up to Serena for when he was seeing someone else without her knowing but now she did know what was going on the hole time.

It a golden chain with a tear drop size crystal diamond. Purring...Has Kirara made happy sounds loving the beauty in such jewelry.

Here and to make sure it doesn't break in battle I'll place a protective spell on it Spoke Serena smiling has her finger glow pink.

Kirara smiled happily after Serena began walking for camp. with that Kirara jump up onto Sailor Moon shoulders.

That all for this chapter sorry it shorter then the others but that all I've got for today.

to be continue.


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon crossing over.

So last time around Sailor Moon got a letter from Inuyasha asking her to stay with him for all time. she became nervous and unsure of her feelings so She and Kirara talk though her problem and mange to make it back in time for dinner.

anyway let continue.

Huh...as they others look up from the fire they seen Sailor Moon had return from hot springs.

Welcome back Sailor Moon I trust you enjoy yourself Asks Sango smiling. yes I did I feel so much better so clean and refresh Replied Sailor Moon with a smile too.

Look Sailor Moon I'm not sure if you ever want too talk about it but if your worried about your family or feel sacred you can always come talk to me I'll be here for you if you need it Spoke Sango opening her heart up to Sailor Moon friendship.

Thanks a lot Sango I'm most alright at the moment I'm worried about everyone safety but I'm sure the others can handle everything while I'm gone Replied Sailor Moon smiling.

Others what others Asks Miroku confused.

I'm not the only Sailor Worrier Spoke Sailor Moon. What do you mean like there more of you, girls like you Asks Sango surprised.

Yes there is Replied Sailor Moon. Who are these fellow worriers Asks Shippbo happy voice.

The girls are finally living peaceful life styles Spoke Sailor Moon. Tell Me more about them Asks Shippbo acting like a child wanting to know everything.

We too like to know more about your friends Asks Miroku smiling. Has Sango nodded her head. Inuyasha was listening too.

Well let see...Thought Sailor Moon finding a way to talk about her loved once.

Well there's Sailor Mercury the worrier of Water who can control mist lakes and rivers. She is now a doctor witch was her dream and so is her husband he too is a doctor Spoke Sailor Moon smiling. A doctor replied Sango. yeah that was her dream spoke Sailor Moon.

Does she have children Asks Shippbo wondering. Not yet her husband and her just got Married so but I'm sure they will have children soon eoff Replied Sailor Moon.

Nice I can't wait till that happens for me Spoke up Miroku smiling at Sango who was blushing.

So who the others asks Shippbo smiling.

Well then there's Sailor Mars worrier of fire and spirits she like a priestess Replied Sailor Moon serious voice. Mars why are all of your worriers called the same names as the planets in the sky Asks Miroku.

We all have them it where we all once came from replied Sailor Moon. What do you mean by that Asks Sango confused. I'll tell you all one day spoke Sailor Moon smiling.

Now as I was saying Says Sailor Moon thinking.

You had just said Sailor Mars Spoke out Inuyasha waiting for more answers. Oh yes Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars is living her life at her family shrine with her husband and is about to have her very first child a Son Replied Sailor Moon smiling.

How the hell do you know it a boy if it not even born yet yelled Koga listening too.

In mind and Kagome's time they have invented something that show the inside of the Mothers wom to see what the sex of the baby is before birth replied Sailor Moon serious voice. That amazing replied Sango. in deed spoke Miroku.

How does a baby get inside the mother tummy Asks Shippbo.

Everyone went silent for a moment.

What is it did I say something wrong Asks Shippbo confused to why everyone went quite. Well Shippbo the best way for me to answer your question is to tell you how my father told me Replied Sailor Moon speaking up.

Don't you dare tell him that he's to young to know that kind of stuff yelled Kagome getting in Sailor Moon's face. Shut up it a little late for that after all he's seen you and Koga together anyway yelled back Sailor Moon serious face.

Huh...come on Koga let go Yelled Kagome. Right beside you Kagome Says Koga.

Now Shippbo as I was saying like my father told me when I was young. There a Mommy and there's a Daddy and nationally when they love each other very much you see every mother has 1 part inside her that hold the baby, but the mother can't do it alone so the daddy that hold the 2nd half that holds the hole key for moms to have babies and when those two things become 1 then a baby is born replied Sailor Moon.

Oh Ok but how does that happen like what does the daddies have to do with the mommies to make the baby happen Asks Shippbo confused still.

And that question will have to wait till your older like Miroku and Inuyasha's age and just like Me when I found out the true meaning it was to have children of my own Spoke Sailor Moon smiling.

What...! your going to make me wait longer yelled Shippbo pouting. That what my father told me when I asks that very same question Shippbo Replied Sailor Moon laughing.

Wait You Asks your father the same question Asks Shippbo. Yes I did I seen my parents together a few times too and it made me wonder why they do such things Replied Sailor Moon.

Huh...your parents must of felt silly for being caught Spoke Shippbo smiling. Yeah they were blushing pretty red that night Replied Sailor Moon smiling.

He must be proud of you for how strong you are Says Miroku smiling. Sailor Moon lost her smile.

What wrong Asks Sango.

My family doesn't know about my powers they never seen them replied Sailor Moon. They don't know about them Asks Shippbo. No one does not even the girls husbands know about them replied Sailor Moon sad face. but why not Asks Sango confused.

Because We hide behind friendly faces, we hide in the dark so no one get hurt Replied Sailor Moon. I See what you mean replied Miroku. Anyway as I was saying Spoke up Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars grew up has a singer for the love of making music for everyone Says Sailor Moon. I love music spoke Sango smiling. umm...I wish I could hear some of her work Spoke up Miroku smiling. She is pretty good Replied Sailor Moon.

So who else is there Asks Shippbo.

Then there Sailor Venus worrier light and love plus meters Replied Sailor Moon. Yeah that must be really cool being able to control the stars meters Spoke up Shippbo. yes Sailor Venus just told me the day I got kidnap by Narku's demon that she wanted me to be her baby godmother spoke Sailor Moon smiling.

What does godmother mean Asks Sango confused. It like being a 2nd parent incase something bad were to happen to her or her husband then that means she want me to help take care of that child plus someone they could always count on a true friend in the end Spoke Sailor Moon.

Oh I get it now replied Sango and Miroku both at the same time.

Anyway Venus is a star actor and singer she a top head liner Spoke Sailor Moon. Um... she must be good spoke Miroku. Yeah there a lot of us spoke Sailor Moon.

There's. Mars worrier of fire. Mercury worrier of water mist air. Venus light love and meters. Jupiter my bests friend someone who always understood me when they others were so unsure about me, had the powers of thunder and lighting Spoke up Sailor Moon.

What She doing now Asks Shippbo.

She and her husband just had there 1st child and are opening up her very own restaurant to serve food for all around the world replied Sailor Moon. Um that sounds like a great idea too Me it making me even more hungry replied Shippbo smiling.

Then there's Sailor Saturn the sailor of death and destruction but I didn't believe it she was a good girl and still is Spoke up Sailor Moon. Then Sailor Neptune the Worrier over the Oceans, Then Sailor Uranus has well Earth and Air Spoke Sailor Moon.

Wow all with such great powers could become such a helpful allies ageist Narku Spoke Miroku. I was thinking the same thing Replied Inuyasha smiling. And then there is Sailor Pluto Time keeper powers of time and ice magic Replied Sailor Moon.

Is that really true someone to hold the barriers over time Asks Miroku. It's a surprise to me too Miroku but I have had my share of time traveling I've seen things I should have not but I have replied Sailor Moon.

What did you see Asks Sango. The future can always be alter to be change Spoke Sailor Moon with a sad face. what do you mean Asks Sango confused.

What I mean is Me and the girls travel though time I heard things that was suppose to come to pass I met with my future Daughter everything that I've seen and felt were real but something broke the future plans replied Sailor Moon.

What happen to this future of yours Asks Inuyasha worried about who the father was of this future daughter of hers.

2 things have come to pass that should have not happen Replied Sailor Moon.

Like what Asks Inuyasha confused. 1 Darien cheating on me replied Sailor Moon. Who he Asks Sango. He was the Sailor of the Earth his powers over the Earth he would stand by my side for years scent I was 14 years old, we fell in love after I found out that there were more sailor worriers then I knew of and war came to an end.

Everyone settled down beside me Spoke Sailor Moon sad face. Then I found out that Darien was seeing another woman so that didn't come to pass.

And the 2nd reason was because I'm here I time travel to the past I'm not even reborn yet I cause a time laps replied Sailor Moon sad.

You weren't supposed to come here replied Sango.

No I was not and this is how i know that not everything you see in your future can come true like it, it be a Miracle to come to pass Replied Sailor Moon. Oh OK if you say so Spoke out Sango sadden for Sailor Moon loneliness.

Inuyasha was hoping she felt the same way about him like he felt about her.

Well that all for this chapter thanks for reading hope you like it.

to be continue.


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Has everyone went silent Kagome and Koga came walking back so what all going to happen this time read it and find out.

Were back Spoke up Kagome walking back with Koga carrying more fish. What were you two doing to take so long Yelled Shippbo. Shut up mini brat Yelled back Koga sending Shippbo into a tree really hard.

Koga yelled out everyone beside Sailor Moon she didn't have a words to say she was piss off. She Attack Koga with full hatred. What the hell yelled Koga on the ground.

Koga Yelled out Kagome running to help him but something snap inside Serena She turn around slamming both into a tree. Sailor Moon calm down Yelled Miroku grabbing hold of her along with Sango trying to keep Sailor Moon from killing Koga for Kagome sake.

What the hell is your problem yelled Kagome standing up. Yeah what the hell is your problem what the big deal Yelled back Koga angry.

If You ever attack or even touch Shippbo like that again it will be the last thing you'll ever do Yelled Sailor Moon overly angry. All that fuss over a weak pup Replied Koga. That it your going to get it Yelled Sailor Moon with glowing eyes. Calm down all of you Yelled Inuyasha.

Koga Spoke Moon right you can't just go throwing Shippbo aside like that you could have killed him now for now on you just stay away from the pup Spoke out Sango angry. Find keep him away from me otherwise next time I really well kill him Replied Koga. Maybe I didn't make myself clear you ever touch my pup again and I'll rip you to pieces Yelled Sailor Moon.

Huh...like you could kill me Spoke Koga. Don't push me Koga you don't know what I can do Replied Sailor Moon hissing back at him.

Come on Koga just sit down and eat let just calm down Spoke up Kagome. find Replied Koga.

Sailor Moon look at Shippbo bleeding head. He's in bad shape Spoke Inuyasha checking him over in his arms scent he pick him up. Shippbo can you hear me Spoke Sailor Moon.

Mommy...Whimper out Shippbo. He's alive he's alright Sailor Moon Spoke Miroku. Sailor Moon My heart and head really hurt Whispered Shippbo. It Ok i'll make the pain go away Replied Sailor Moon sacred for him.

What you going do Asks Sango worried for Shippbo's health too.

Sailor Moon started glowing again and the wound heal itself right away from Sailor Moon's powers.

Hey its gone the pain is gone Spoke out Shippbo smiling. Thank goodness Replied Sango hugging Shippbo. I'm alright Replied Shippbo.

Will he truly be alright Asks Miroku. Yes thanks to his demon straight he survived that attack mostly a little blood but that all gone now because of my powers Spoke Sailor Moon.

Quick thinking Sailor Moon Replied Inuyasha smiling. Well what are we waiting for let eat that dinner now I'm starve Spoke up Sango smiling. Sure sounds great to me Replied Sailor Moon sitting down. and everyone else follow along.

Here you go Sailor Moon Say's Inuyasha handing her food. Thanks Inuyasha Replied Sailor Moon.

Wow...Spoke out Sailor Moon speaking more to herself then them. What wrong not clean eoff for you Princess Asks Kagome.

No it great I have never had suck a flavor in meat it amazing Spoke Sailor Moon eating away. Wow no one has ever like my cooking like that before Replied Inuyasha. it fantasist Replied Sailor Moon. I hope you enjoy Spoke Inuyasha some what sad.

Inuyasha is something wrong Asks Miroku worried. No I was just thinking is all Replied Inuyasha. If you say so Spoke up Miroku.

After dinner they all went to bed.

Everyone was out cold besides Kagome and Koga they woke up early.

Kagome are you sure about this Asks Koga. yep as soon has breakfast is finish I'll give it too her spoke up Kagome smiling evilly. Let hurry up Spoke up Koga. OK it finish let go Spoke Kagome. Great now that bitch will get what coming to her Replied Koga laughing. Has Koga and Kagome were back to the others.

back at camp.

Ahhhhhh... that was a nice dream Spoke up Sailor Moon waking up. What were you dreaming about Asks Inuyasha. Sailor Moon Blush but push it aside. Hey Inuyasha can you get me some water please Asks Sailor Moon coughing a little. Be right back Replied Inuyasha running off with a empty water canteen.

Wow I'm impressed Spoke Sango smiling. Why what for Asks Sailor Moon confused. Normally when anybody asks Inuyasha to do anything for them he'd yell back telling them to go get it themselves Replied Sango smiling.

I think Inuyasha is in love with you Sailor Moon Spoke Miroku. Serena blush red. I'm back and here your water bottle Spoke up Inuyasha. Thanks Replied Serena drinking it down. Ah that hit the spot Says Sailor Moon.

As Serena look down at the fox kit holding her still sleeping. It reminded her of the time Chibi, Chibi was sharing her bed with her. She smile has she petted his head gently.

the others were watching this too. Inuyasha knew she make a great Mother someday. Ummm...Mommy Spoke out Shippbo dreaming about his Mother. Ahh...um has Serena Smiled.

Shippbo must really feel safe with you Sailor Moon Spoke up Miroku. um why that Asks Sailor Moon.

You give off a motherly loving energy Replied Miroku smiling. Is it really that obviously Asks Sailor Moon blushing. Yes Miroku's right Sailor Moon I think Shippbo think you like his Mommy besides after the way you nearly tried to kill Koga for hurting him you must really have a strong passionate reason to want to protect him and I believe that because deep down you want to have your own children too so your acting protective over him like a mother would do to her child Spoke up Sango smiling.

I can't really help it ever scent Rini came along I haven't been the same Replied Sailor Moon. Rini? who that Asks Miroku. My daughter that I told you guys about last night Replied Sailor Moon.

Oh...I supposed that would cause something Spoke Miroku. Sailor Mini Moon has been known to follow me a few times Spoke Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mini Moon Replied Sango smiling. Yes she would of taken my place has Sailor Moon when she was ready Replied Sailor Moon smiling.

Where is Shippbo's real parents Asks Sailor Moon?. We never met his parents Kagome said they were killed along time ago his father was murder by the thunder brothers Replied Miroku.

Pour Shippbo so young to be out in a cold world like this one can be Spoke Sailor Moon sad face petting Shippbo's head. Yeah well Shippbo not the only person in this group who had to live a tough life Spoke Inuyasha.

I know the world wasn't welcoming to you either Inuyasha I'm sorry for you all for having such a tough life all of you Spoke up Sailor Moon. Thanks for your kindness Sailor Moon spoke up Miroku. yeah and once Narku's dead we all can have a normal life Replied Sango. Yes and then you can stay here with us...I mean that if you wanted to Says Inuyasha blushing.

Ahhh... has they all seen Kagome and Koga walking up to them.

Good morning everyone Spoke up Kagome coming back to everyone awake for the daylight.

Where were you two Asks Sango. Making breakfast Replied Kagome.

Wow it smells great Kagome Replied Sango smiling. Kagome finish making it well everyone else were cleaning up from the night before. Has Kagome was making everyone bowl up she turn to watch if anyway was watching her no one was. So she put the poison in Sailor Moon's food.

Here you go everyone Spoke Kagome. Thanks baby replied Koga. umm it good Spoke Miroku. everyone was eating there food. Here you go Sailor Moon spoke Kagome.

Sailor Moon notice everyone else was eating just find but something didn't feel right for Serena. Sailor Moon what wrong why won't you eat it you better eat before it get cold Spoke up Kagome. Even though She was hungry something told her not to trust Kagome.

I'm not hungry replied Sailor Moon. What I cook for everyone even you and you won't even try it yelled Kagome. I'm just not hungry Replied Sailor Moon. Growling...grrrrrr...has her stomach made hungry sounds. Sounds like your hungry to me Replied Koga smiling.

Sailor Moon please eat Spoke up Sango. I don't trust Kagome's food replied Sailor Moon. Well find Sailor Moon your going hungry then Yelled back Kagome.

Why don't you take a bite first yelled Sailor Moon. I'm eating the same thing has you yelled Kagome. in your food and there's are the same this smell like poison Replied Sailor Moon.

What Yelled Inuyasha taken a smell of it he smelt something that didn't smell like the stuff in his bowl.

What the hell is this Kagome Yelled Inuyasha dumping her bowl out and something wasn't normal that was for sure.

That poison Ivy mix into herbs Keada show Kagome to stay away from.

Why would you do this Yelled Shippbo. Because she taken everything away from Me Yelled Kagome. You know what I've had it with you Kagome Yelled Sango slamming her fist into Kagome's face then she took her shards of the jewel. Kagome yelled out Koga angry.

Back off Koga yelled Miroku knocking him back really hard.

Let go guys were leaving Yelled out Sango grabbing her things. What do you mean Sango Asks Inuyasha confused and happy someone hit Kagome.

We don't need Kagome to See the jewel shards Sailor Moon can See them and at least she wouldn't be weighing us down all the time Yelled Sango filled with hatred for Kagome evil ways.

Umm... Sango we need each other to kill Narku Spoke up Miroku. I won't work with Kagome ever again I can't trust her she evil now and that would make scent why Sailor Moon scent evil growing inside the jewels powers it because Kagome has become selfish Yelled back Sango.

I won't stand around and let her kill Sailor Moon from under her nose I choose to stay with Sailor Moon I'm going with her yelled Sango crying.

I agree I don't want to lose Sailor Moon either I vote we go with Sango and Sailor Moon I'm leaving with the girls Spoke Inuyasha. Me too I'm with them Yelled out Shippbo jumping onto Sailor Moon's shoulders.

I go where Sango goes and if that means to join a new team I choose Sailor Moon too Spoke Miroku.

So that how it going to be huh well goodbye and good luck trying to kill Narku without me Yelled Kagome. Yeah losers Yelled Koga following Kagome.

Are you sure you want to do this Asks Sailor Moon. Yes Sailor Moon your one of us that means we also need to protect you too Says Sango smiling. Thank you my friends Replied Sailor Moon.

So has they left that spot in the forest the group had become super strong with in a weeks time Sailor Moon mange to get them even closer to finding Narku. It was 2 weeks scent they left Kagome side and they were so much happier.

Sailor Moon had finally figure out her answer to Inuyasha's note and finally answered the question weather she would be his wife or not so now she was checking off what her answer was.

Till next time story to be continue.

So what will Sailor Moon choice be what happens if Serena find out Darien wasn't even Rini's father what if the future is still intact what if when the girls travel though time Darien future self lied about being Rini's father and Neo Queen Serenity husband.

keep reading and find out what happens.


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Back in the future.

Has a little girl walk around her past Mothers house she was trying to wore her of the danger that was coming but she was to late to get to her mother.

Serena called out Rini. Rini why are you here for Asks Luna. I'm here to talk to Serena about something very important where is Serena Spoke up Rini.

I don't know she hasn't been here the last 2 weeks Replied Luna. Oh no that means she got kidnap like my vision said would happen I've got to follow after Serena right away Yelled back Rini worried.

Rini wait what is the problem you need to tell me what going on Replied Luna worried. It's a really, really difficult to explain Luna come on Diana we have to go help Mom and Dad Spoke Rini running out the door.

Wait...Rini come back ...Yelled out Luna. I'm sorry but I've got to get to her Replied Rini. Rini just stop and tell me what is going on Asks Luna.

Serena time travel back in time she with my real Father right now but something must be told before anything else happens Yelled back Rini. Has Rini said those word she was gone she used the time key and just disappeared.

As Luna ran to find help she called all the Sailors to a group meeting Everyone was surprised to hear what Rini said and then they all asks Trista if she knew anything about this.

Well Trista do you know what is going on here Asks Rai holding her Son. I'm afraid i don't know a lot about what happen in the future but yes it true Darien didn't father Rini someone else did Replied Trista.

But how i don't understand when we went to the future Darien's future self said that Queen Serenity used the powers of the sliver crystal to heal the Earth and then they were Married and that when everything was at peace like we all are now Serena gives birth to Small Lady Spoke up Amy surprised and confused.

I'm not sure Neo Queen Serenity hid Rini's birth from her enemy's so that she be safe even I couldn't see everything in the future the time gates block me out Replied Trista.

But what could Rini know that we don't Asks Mina confused.

All i know is Rini was born in the middle of winter and that Serenity disappeared for mouths on end then finally she return to us and She took over the Castle but from time to time she leave again she disappear like before Spoke Trista.

But did she really Marry Darien Asks Leta wanting the truth. No they never married they rule the kingdom together but never had they settled down with each other till Something happen at the castle Spoke Trista.

What happen Trista Asks Michelle.

Prince Darien wanted Serenity to be his I know he force her into having Sex with him but something happen between Serenity and Darien things were never the same again Replied Trista.

King Darien Rape Serenity Asks Leta with a cold look. I don't know what happen no one but Rini knows the truth about her birth Spoke Trista.

But we saw Darien in the future right Asks Mina. Ever scent that night Darien and Serenity fell in love all over again Replied Trista. But how if Serenity wanted nothing to do with Darien then what happen to make them forgive and settle down Asks Rai confused.

We don't know Serenity and Darien are ruling these lands in the future but no one gets close eoff to Serenity to talk to her the only once that are allow to get close is Small lady Rini and young lord Kickagru Replied Trista.

Who's Kickagru Asks Mina confused. He's Queen Serenity's Son and Rini's Brother Replied Trista. I thought Rini was an only child Asks Rai surprised.

No Little Rini isn't the only one Replied Trista. So what the problem then why would Rini be worried about Serena for because if Darien and Serena made up back then, then what the problem why's Rini trying to tell Serena of Asks Luna.

Sailor Mars in the future said that King Darien gives off a demon's aura Sailor Trista. Darien's not a demon though Replied Amy. I know we've all known for years but no one can ever prove it to be true Spoke Trista. What is going on then Asks Amara. I don't know the queen is blocking everyone out with the powers of the sliver crystal to keep people relaxed and everything Replied Trista.

What really happen Thought Leta.

As they went on talking about the future everyone worried about what truly happen.

Well that all I have right now hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks review please. To be continue.


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon crossing over.

With Rini time traveling though time with a little boy following her.

has Rini began having her memories of her parents just now. She thought about what happen.

Flashbacks

Sister the people are getting restless Spoke up Kickagru. I know I think I need to time travel once more to tell Serena the truth about us and You my brother Replied Rini.

I'd like to See Mother younger self sister please can I go with this time Spoke Kickgaru. I think it time she knows the truth that Darien isn't meant to be her husband like she was made to believe by my mothers future self Replied Rini.

Alright well I'm going with you Spoke up Kickgaru. First we need to asks Mother and Father for permissions to time travel Replied Rini smiling.

Meanwhile in the King and Queen's room.

Serenity are you feeling alright Asks her Husband. I'm find I'm worried people are trying to find the truth of what really happen back then Spoke Serenity.

Serenity do you hate me for what I did Asks Her Husband. How could you think that way Inuyasha Asks Serenity. That night when I came to see you and Darien was trying to force you to Mate with him you know you remember don't you Asks Inuyasha.

I remember and no I am not sorry or angry at you, The only reason Darien wanted me again for was because he found out that he was losing his crown so in order to protect it he had to join our kingdoms together so he tried to force me to become pregnant to where the laws would force us into Marriage Spoke Serenity hugging Inuyasha.

It's just I hate living like this I hate having to pretend I'm him Replied Inuyasha. I know if I known he would have taken it this far I would have stay back in your time with you forever Spoke Serenity smiling. No you had reason to return here I'm alright with this plan I'm just worried people are starting to catch on is all Replied Inuyasha.

Yeah if i could go back in time to change some things i would have told everyone right away that I was married and pregnant with Rini at the time then maybe Darien wouldn't be dead right now Replied Serenity.

I love you Serena i do Spoke up Inuyasha. I love you too Inuyasha Replied Serenity.

Knock...Knock.

Yes...come in Spoke up Queen Serenity. Mother Father I've got something to say Asks Rini. What wrong Asks Inuyasha.

I had a vision Spoke Rini. What did you see Rini Asks Serenity. The girls and Serena in the past are separated right now I saw a demon kidnap Serena Replied Rini.

She seeing how we met Spoke Serenity to Inuyasha. But things don't feel like they should Replied Rini.

Mother I want Serena to know the truth about who my real Father is I want her to know that Darien was a lie and Kickgaru wants to meet her plus you said we both were in need of training to become the next Sailor Moon, Mother Replied Rini bowing before her parents.

We did feel the difference too Rini and I agree I think it time for you and your brother to go back to the past and do some training plus a few words to Serena's young half Spoke Inuyasha sitting in front of Rini.

So I can tell her Asks Rini. Not right away Rini it take time to settle with future talks beside if I know my self very well he won't believe everything you say all at once Replied Inuyasha.

The first time Serena came here she was with the real Darien and the girls Spoke Serenity. Right so this time Rini when the time is right bring them all to the future Replied Inuyasha.

Yes Father Replied Rini. I'll begin packing for my trip then with my baby Brother Says Rini. Rini its alright for you to give my young self hints but not too much alright Spoke Serenity smiling. I understand Mom Replied Rini.

Well before either of you go I want you to have something to take with you Spoke up Inuyasha. What is it Asks Rini confused.

Serenity will you please go get the surprise Asks Inuyasha. Of Course Replied Serenity.

What Mommy getting Papa Asks Kickgaru. Come sit with me you two Spoke Inuyasha.

Has they sat on there father lap Serenity walk back in the room and had large boxes that look long ways too.

Your Father and I want you two to have these Spoke Serenity smiling. and that we both hope that you will be ready to handle the powers of them as well Replied Inuyasha.

Both Kids open there new gift and found new weapons.

Rini's weapon was a new wand just like her old mini heart wand but this one was like Serena first wand the Crescent Moon wand and next to it was a Sword for a backup weapon.

For Kickgaru held up his sword just like Inuyasha's and a bottle of red stuff.

Wow Mother, Father thanks a lot for these weapons Replied Rini being respectful of there gifts. Yeah but what this do Asks Kickagru holding out the bottle of red stuff.

Kickagru this is a very powerful item when needed for a journey anyway Replied Serenity. Really what does it do Asks Kickagru. The Juice of a fire flower will heal any sickness or someone close to death it heals all wounds Spoke Serenity smiling.

Thanks Mother leave it to you to give me something like this Spoke Kickgaru smiling. Well your a lot more like your Father you hurt yourself easily Replied Serenity.

What that supposed to mean Asks Inuyasha. Just saying the apple doesn't fall far from tree Inuyasha dear Replied Serenity. Ah, ah, ah...very funny Spoke Inuyasha.

Well good luck you two and be careful and watch for each other OK Spoke Inuyasha. We will I promise to keep Kickagru safe Father Replied Rini smiling. And I promise to keep all the Boys away from Rini Spoke Kickagru. Good remember boys are the... enemy papa spoke up Rini cutting him off. That right Replied Inuyasha. You know someday I'm going to meet someone Spoke Rini.

Not in till your 200 your not Yelled Inuyasha.

Huh...Replied Rini crossing her arms. although she knows why he's so hard on her it because he loves her. Mother he's doing it again Yelled out Rini.

Inuyasha back off a little will you Replied Serenity.

Rini yes it true your right you will fall in love someday but your father is right we just don't want anyone to hurt you and to protect you till the day a real man comes to talk to your Father face to face then I'm afraid he won't be good eoff in Inuyasha eyes do you understand he's only doing this because he love you just like i love you both Spoke Serenity walking over to them with a Letter for Serena.

I understand Mother Replied Rini. Good now when you get to where your going and when you find Serena and Inuyasha in the past give Serena this letter Spoke Serenity.

OK Mother I can give it to her Replied Rini smiling. I want to give her the letter Yelled out Kickagru.

Children please don't fight with each other down there OK please promise me you'll behave yourselves Says Queen Serenity. Yes Mommy I promise Replied Kickgaru.

Rini you are in charge with watching over your brother but that doesn't mean you can boss him around all the time Spoke up Inuyasha. Alright we promise to be good Replied Rini raising her hand up. Me too papa I swear to be good Spoke Kickagru.

Come here and give me a hug Says Inuyasha. We love you papa Replied both kids. Inuyasha hugged both of them right back. I love you too the both of you mean the world to Me and your Mother Replied Inuyasha.

Has both kids held the mother and said there goodbyes Rini open to time gates. Rini Yelled out Serenity. Yes Mother Replied Rini. Remember what i've told you about this place you are going to Narku is still alive in those times so please be good for Sailor Moon Called out Serenity. I promise to behave Yelled Rini. Bye Called out Kickgaru.

Everything will be alright Serena Spoke Inuyasha. your right Replied Serenity. I believe in my younger self to Protect are children she done it before lots of time they will come home safely Spoke Serenity smiling.

End of Flashbacks.

So now what will happen can Rini get the message to her young teenage Mother please keep reading. trouble is brewing in fast to be continue.


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon crossing over.

Last time we left off was when Rini went to go to Serena for training and more to learn let continue were we left off at.

Sister I can see something up ahead Called out Kickgaru. Get ready to Jump Kickgaru Replied Rini. Alright ready when you are Spoke Kickagru.

Has they came to in a forest.

Wow it's so beautiful here Says Rini. That one big tree Replied Kickagru. Let's see that the secret tree Daddy was sealed too Spoke up Rini. So do you feel there energy's around here Sister Asks Kickagru.

Hey You two what the hell are you doing here Yelled out a Woman voice. Ah...Sister she pointing an arrow at us Spoke Kickagru.

Kagome what going on here Asks Koga. Found two kids walking around i asks them what they were doing here Replied Kagome. Alright you two she asks you a question now answer her Yelled Koga then he stop something caught his nose.

I'm sorry if were trespassing i'm Rini this is my brother Kickagru and were looking for someone is all Replied Rini holding her sword close. Kickgaru was behind her holding his too just incase they needed them.

I'm Kagome Priestess of this village and forest who do you sneak out Asks Kagome. Sister i don't like that woman Whispered Kickagru.

You two brats smell like that mutt Inuyasha Spoke up Koga. What they do Asks Kagome. Yeah i can smell it all over them i don't know how but it's his scent and that women Sailor Moon it's like looking at there children Replied Koga.

Diena help us get out of this mess can't you smell SerenaWhispered Rini. Yes i can smell her Princess Rini Replied Diena.

Who are you kids where did you come from those clothes your wearing those are from the future how did you get here Yelled Kagome. I'm telling you Kagome there Sailor Moon's kids for sure Replied Koga.

Yeah we are Sailor Moon's children what you going to do about it Yelled out Rini with Inuyasha's temper. Yeah like who do you think you are Yelled out Kickgaru.

Kagome smiled evilly.

Were you two looking for Sailor Moon Asks Kagome. Yes we were actually Replied Rini. Do you know where she is Asks Kickagru. Why yes i do but i'm afraid i'm not friends with your parents so in any words...Koga grab them now Yelled out Kagome cutting the kids off by distracting them.

Meanwhile with Diena running faster.

Serena called out Diena tiny voice. Queen Serenity where are you Called out Diena again

with the group.

As Serena and the group talk about Narku's barrier Serena mange to get them to Narku's castle but he played out a ditty trick and disappeared without a hint of where he went.

I'm so sorry you guys i thought i had him Spoke Serena. It's alright we'll get him Replied Inuyasha. Maybe i was wrong to push Kagome away from the group if we had Kagome's arrow Narku would be dead Spoke up Sango.

Maybe Sango's right we do need Kagome Replied Miroku. Never we can do this without her you guys so don't give up Sailor Moon can kill him Spoke out Inuyasha. Yeah i agree Replied Shippbo.

Alright let get a move on to Keada's to rest and then make up another plan Yelled Inuyasha. Very well replied everyone.

Has Kirara's ears went up. What up Kirara Asks Sango.

Ding...ring...ding. Serena where are you called out a tiny voice. Huh did anyone else hear Serena name being called just now Asks Shippbo.

Yeah i heard it too Spoke Miroku. Me too i know i heard it Replied Sango.

Diena...Called out Serena running to the voice.

Diena who that yelled out Everyone following after Serena.

With Diena.

Diena called out Serena again has she found the small cat. My Lady i finally found you Spoke up Diena.

Hey that kitten is talking Spoke up Shippbo on Miroku's shoulders.

What happen Diena why are you here Asks Sailor Moon serious face. Small Lady is in trouble she needs you Queen Serenity Replied Diena. Queen Serenity Replied Everyone but Inuyasha.

Where is she Diena where is she yelled out Sailor Moon sacred. What wrong Sailor Moon what going on Asks Inuyasha.

By the Tree Inuyasha was sealed too Replied Diena. How does she know where Inuyasha was sealed at Asks Sango.

I'm sorry guys i don't have time to explain i've got to go Yelled out Sailor Moon running has fast has her feet could run.

Wait up yelled out everyone following Sailor Moon Shippbo pick up Diena before they left without her.

At the tree.

Wind scar Yelled out Kickgaru. What the hell Yelled out Koga. Just like Inuyasha's sword Replied Kagome firing at his sword knocking it out of his hands.

Moon Princess evolution Attack Yelled out Sailor Mini Moon.

Why you your going to get it Yelled Koga using his claws. Kagome shot Kickgaru almost he move fast eoff to where it was just his arm that got hurt.

Sailor Mini moon kept trying to fight Kagome off but then Koga grab Her neck.

Kagome Stop...Yelled out Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon Called out Kickgaru.

As everyone finally got there they seen Kagome and Koga trying to kill these children.

The one was of a small boy with black hair and dog ears like Inuyasha with Blue eyes. the other was a girl at the age 12 probably she has pink hair tied back like Sailor Moon's infact they dress the same too thought everyone.

Back to the battle.

Kagome Koga please put child down Spoke up Sailor Moon. Oh you mean this little brat Replied Koga holding tighter around Rini's neck.

Kickgaru sneak over to his sword and pick it up.

Why would you hurt a child Kagome i never thought i'd see the day you would murder children Kagome Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome please let her go I'll do anything you asks just let her go Spoke Sailor Moon. Why would you care so much for this little girl Yelled Koga. Please i'm asking you to let her go Replied Sailor Moon.

Serena whispered out Rini. She can't breath for much longer Spoke Sango. but Sailor Moon we need you here if you give into Kagome tricks we'll lose Spoke Miroku. I'm Sorry Sailor Moon but this child life can't cost us are mission Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome I'll leave the team I'll let you have whatever you want with me but please don't hurt my daughter Spoke Sailor Moon crying.

Daughter Replied Kagome. So Koga right about them they have yours and Inuyasha's scent so that must mean they are your future children Spoke Kagome laughing.

Wait this isn't just some kids in trouble there Sailor Moon children Replied Sango. And Inuyasha replied Miroku. My kids but how I don't have kids Replied Inuyasha.

Well Koga crush the little girls neck I'd like to see Sailor Moon face I want to see that look of defeat and pain Yelled Kagome.

Kagome you can take your reavge on me but please don't hurt Rini please Called out Sailor Moon. No I will not let her go I want you to stuffer to lose everything you love but most of all your most important treasue in all your world Yelled back Kagome.

Do it Koga kill her Replied Kagome. Koga please stop don't hurt her you can kill me but please not my child Cried out Sailor Moon. Don't do it Koga if you harm her it will be the last thing you ever do Yelled Inuyasha.

Koga look at the mini brat but couldn't do it.

No I won't kill her Kagome Spoke up Koga putting Rini down. What the hell do you mean you won't do it Yelled back Kagome angry.

What the hell has happen to you Kagome this isn't you, your not anything like the woman i loved, the Kagome i love was a kind and sweet passionate woman who love Children and was kind and loyal to her friends Spoke Koga.

Whoever you become I really hate it Replied Koga. Find have it your way I'll kill the girl myself Yelled Kagome pointing at the little girl.

Kagome if you want to kill her then you better go though me Yelled back Koga. Find then died Yelled out Kagome.

Noo...Yelled out Sailor Moon trying to run to Koga and Rini. Till something surprised them.

Wind scar Yelled out another small voice but serious tone.

What as Kagome turn around the attack hit her knocking her out.

Everyone look at the Half Demon boy. He just did the wind scar Spoke Shippbo. But how Asks Inuyasha. That master Inuyasha's sword Spoke up Myoga.

Rini yelled out Sailor Moon running to her.

Is she alive Asks Sango right beside Sailor Moon along with the others. She can't breath she hurt Cried out Sailor Moon. Mother don't cry Spoke Kickgaru. Ah did you just call me your Mother Asks Sailor Moon.

Yes I did i'm Prince Kickagru Princess Rini's brother and Neo Queen Serenity and Lord Inuyasha Son Replied Kickgaru putting a few drops of the juice his Mother gave him.

Hey She healing Spoke Up Miroku surprised. Rini can you hear me Asks Sailor Moon. Serena it's nice to see you again Replied Rini. Rini Spoke Serena hugging her.

As they pulled apart looking at everyone confused faces. So let me see if i've got this straight Spoke Miroku breaking everyone out of there surprised looks. Your actually a Princess Sailor Moon and These two are your Children and Inuyasha and you are married and rule over a kingdom Spoke out Miroku.

Sailor Moon blush red. Yes she is and her name is Queen Serenity or sometimes people get away with calling her lady Serenity Replied Kickagru crossing his arms just like Inuyasha.

He just tuck his arms like Inuyasha Spoke Sango surprised face. it's like watching Inuyasha's double Replied Shippbo.

I've got no comet Replied Inuyasha turning away.

Look you guys I don't know what all true like I've said I've only seen so much when I time travel to the future but back then Darien said he was king but somehow i'm beginning to think the future rang flase lies Spoke Sailor Moon with her hand to her chin.

You never know Serena maybe at the time your future self wanted you to think that at the time till the right time came to tell you the truth that in truth Inuyasha was your rightful mate Replied Sango.

Both Sailor Moon and Inuyasha look at each other.

That right Sango that what my mother wanted me to tell my parents the truth Spoke Rini. Well i guess that means you to really got busy making these two Pups Spoke Miroku smiling like pervert.

Both Inuyasha and Serena blush deep red.

It's none of your business Yelled out Inuyasha. No kidding Replied Serena crossing her arms.

So Rini why are you and your brother here for I mean what else is there for you to do here you told me what I needed to know so what else is there Asks Serena.

Both kids look at her then each other.

Mother and Father both agreed that it time for Me and Kickgaru to become Worriors like You and Papa in the past Spoke Rini.

What...you mean i'm stuck with you again ...Yelled Out Serena freaking out in her chilish act. Yep yelled out both pups laughing.

Really of all times Serenity Yelled out Serena yelling at the sky. Wait we have to take care of them like as in there staying with us Asks Inuyasha blushing. Yes Inuyasha yelled out both pups tackling him to the ground.

Hey stop it that tickles Laugh out Inuyasha.

Everyone finally wore off about the hold thing Koga said he was sorry for everything he never show himself anymore he left everyone carried Kagome body to the well were she forget all about the well and think she just dream it all.

Well things are going to be weird Spoke Miroku. Yes it is Replied Sango. Oh please give it a rest will you yelled Inuyasha.

Shippbo i'm going to get you Called out Rini and Kickgaru playing around the grass. Sailor Moon was watching very carefully.

As Sango notice how Sailor Moon eyes were watching her kids you could tell she was use to this anyway she seen and heard all of this before she must of expected the truth.

Serenity Spoke Sango. Um...yes what is it Asks Serena wondering why she called her that. As both boys sat down with the girls.

Do you think Miroku and I have children like you and Inuyasha do Asks Sango blushing. Both guys were listening and now it was Miroku's turn to blush.

I'm sure you do i'm sure Rini could tell you for herself Replied Serena smiling. Serenity I'm sorry for what I said before about almost sacrificing your children lives forgive me Replied Sango.

It's alright I forgive you but I'm not Serenity I'm Serena nothing more Spoke Serena. You just told us your real name Sailor Moon Replied Sango surprised.

You would have heard it from the children anyway Replied Serena blushing. You and Rini act a lot like just like my Mother always says the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Spoke up Diana.

Are you applying something Diena yelled Serena. No Mistress I just mean she just has your good heart in caring nature but she has her Father wicked Temper Replied Diana.

I do not Yelled Rini throwing the cat like when Inuyasha threw Shippbo.

Oh yeah she Inuyasha's child for sure Spoke Miroku. Alright Rini don't go throwing Diana around i need her to bring a message to the girls and then to my future self Replied Serena.

Why would you do that for Asks Kickgaru calmly holding her hand. Serena blush mostly but answered anyway.

I need to know what she has in mind for me to train you too after all this mission is very dangerous is well Narku getting stronger and i've got very little times baby sitting you right now Spoke Serena.

We know Replied Rini. what you knew and yet you still came here Asks Inuyasha. Mother and Father both knew the risk they were taken by sending us in such a dangerous time but it was important that we were train now and with fighting Narki's demon minons would help us grow in straight Replied Kickgaru.

I supposed She has her reason she always does she like to test me eoff so if she got good eoff reason to send you two here to be with Me then they must be important Spoke Serena.

So were keeping them with us Asks Inuyasha. We got no choice Inuyasha i'm sure it's not just training but when ever there trouble brewing in the future Serenity always sends Rini away to my home for safety Spoke Serena.

You think the future in trouble Asks Miroku. It looks like it the last time Rini got scent to me they were in a terrible war with the dark moon family trying to take over Spoke Serena. Oh my so what happen Spoke Sango.

Rini came back in time to find Sailor Moon to help in the fight at the time Rini didn't know that her mother Queen Serenity was Sailor Moon she thought with the powers of the sliver crystal she could save her time by herself Replied Serena.

Talk about a surprise Spoke Miroku. Back then i didn't even know she was my kid and at that time i was with Darien and even Rini thought Darien was her father in the past life Spoke Serena.

Umm...i hope everything alright Spoke Inuyasha. I'm sure it's find Replied Serena smiling.

After talking for so long that day they all finally agree to let the kids stay but if they get in the way anymore they were to go home for good.

Well let all call it a day sleep time Spoke up Serena. Already why so early Asks Kickagru. Because we got a busy day tomorrow so go to sleep Replied Inuyasha.

Alright were going Spoke Rini.

Time for sleep Spoke Shippbo about to lay down with Serena who was in a sleeping bag. Has Shippbo got push out of Serena's bed. Not this time runt Spoke Kickgaru.

Everyone eyes widen like crazy.

Why you your stealing my bed Yelled out Shippbo. Well she my Mom and I'm sleeping with her in the sleeping bag Replied Kickgaru laying down with Serena.

Me too Spoke Rini laying beside her brother and future Mother.

Huh...Inuyasha Jr. Spoke Shippbo sleeping by Sango.

I heard that Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha keep your voice down Spoke Serena holding both kids.

As they all seen the kids asleep with Serena.

Let all get some sleep Replied Miroku. Yeah I agree Replied Sango smiling.

They all fell asleep though out the night.

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter thanks a lot bye now.

To be continue.


End file.
